Angel of Light and Dark
by GoddessWarrior
Summary: 1500 years after the War between Demons and Angels, four warriors have been chosen. They must balance the world and face evil. Warning: Contains Yaoi and Swearing! Chase-X-Rai.
1. Part 1

**Angel of Dark and Light**

**_Warning-_**_ If you do not like Yaoi or swearing, do not read! _

_**Disclaimer**- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I made up the plot randomly. Please Enjoy!_

_Random Characters Descripton:_

_Raimundo Pedrosa __**–**__a 15/16 yr old human who is the Wind Warrior . _

_Kimiko Tohomiko__**–**__a 15 yr old demon who is the Fire Warrior_

_Clay Bailey__**–**__a 17 yr old werewolf who is the Earth Warrior_

_Omi __**–**__a 11 yr old demon who is the Water Warrior_

_Master Fung __**– **__a half human, half spirit who is the four warriors' master._

_Dojo __**– **__a 1500yr old Dragon who is the Guardian of the Shen Gong Wu Scroll._

_Chase Young __**– **__a 1500yr old Vampire Demon who is the Prince of Darkness (ex-water warrior)._

_Wuya __**– **__a 1500yr old demon Witch (ex-Earth Warrior)._

_Jack Spicer __**– **__a 17 yr old demon who wants to rule the world._

_Master Monk Guan __**–**__ a 1500 yr old demon master monk (ex-Fire Warrior)._

_Grand Master Dashi __**–**__ a 1500 yr old spirit who was the best and first warrior (ex-Wind Warrior)._

_Katnappe __**–**__a demon cat._

_Gigi __**–**__a demon Heylin plant._

* * *

_Prologue_

_1500yrs ago, there was a war between humans and demons. There was an half human, half demon named Dashi who stood against the female demon leader named Wuya. After he defeated her, he sealed her in a magical wooden box. Later on, Dashi and Dojo hid all the Shen Gong Wu. _

_

* * *

_

_Xiaolin Temple… _

_Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay stood in the garden waiting till Master Fung and Omi came and stood in front of them. Master Fung smiled to them and said, "How about we all introduce each other and tell me about yourselves. How about you go first Omi?"_

_"Okay, Master Fung! Hello, new students! I am Omi and I was born here in China. I am a demon…I like to train and meditate, but I love to learn new things! I am the Water Warrior!"- Omi exclaimed proudly._

_Kimiko nodded her head and said calmly, "Hi, I am Kimiko Tohomiko and I am from Tokyo, Japan. I am also a demon too. I love technology and clothing. I am the Fire Warrior."_

_Clay tilted his hat and said, "Howdy, I am Clay Bailey and I am from Texas, USA. I am actually a werewolf by the way. I like to eat, juggle pigs, lasso, and square dancing. I am the Earth Warrior."_

_Raimundo was playing with his medallion and exclaimed as he smirked, "I am Raimundo Pedrosa and I am from Rio de Jeneiro. I am a human…umm…I like to play video games and soccer, go surfing at the beach, listening to music, and star gazing. I am the Wind Warrior!"_

_"A mere human as the Wind Warrior? You can't be serious, Master Fung! It is too dangerous for a human to be here!"- Omi_

_"Pickers can't be choosers, Omi."- Master Fung_

_"But a human was never an Elemental Warrior before. Well, half human, but not a full human! Why now?"- Omi_

_"Because fate has chose him for a reason, Omi."-Master Fung._

_"I do not understand!"- Omi._

_"You will understand in due time. Patience is a Virtue, my young monk! Now let's have some tea."- Master Fung_

_"Do you have Jasmine Tea?"- Raimundo_

_"Yes I do, Raimundo."- Master Fung_

_"Is it okay that I can have some?"- Raimundo_

_"Of course you can."- Master Fung_

_"Thanks!"- Raimundo _

_As they went inside the temple, a black raven flew away to its master who watched over the elemental warriors in the mountains. The black raven's master smirked and said softly, "I see things are going to become quite interesting…"_

_**

* * *

**_

_A week later at the Xiaolin Temple…_

_"I am more tired than a one-legged man in a butt-kicking contest!"- Clay_

_"Same here, dude…"- Raimundo_

_"Why is training have to be so hard and long?"- Kimiko_

_"This training is good for us for it prepares us to fight against evil! Besides it makes us a better warrior!"- Omi_

_"The chrome dude has a point, but still I would love to have some naps after looking for Wu and training, Yo!"- Raimundo._

_"What's a nap?"- Omi_

_"Nap means to have some sleep during a certain periods of time, especially, during the day or afternoon."- Kimiko_

_"Oh! But what happens if you nap and someone attacks?"- Omi_

_"Then that must suck…"- Raimundo_

_"Hmm… well I guess if someone sense danger, they can awaken and defend themselves in time."- Kimiko_

_"That is a good idea, Kimiko! But what happens if they cannot sense danger?"- Omi_

_"Well I guess they are screwed!"- Raimundo _

_"Do you have to use foul language?"- Kimiko_

_"Screwed is a normal word, besides it is true."- Raimundo_

_"You are so annoying and such a pain!"- Kimiko_

_"Well he is a mere human. What do you expect?"- Omi_

_"I wouldn't say that, Omi!"- Clay_

_"What the hell! Being human has nothing to with anything! A demon can be a pain in the ass too!"- Raimundo_

_"Watch it, Rai!"- Kimiko_

_"How dare…"- Omi_

_Master Fung walked up and stood in front of the young Xiaolin monks and cut off what Omi was going to say by raising his voice._

_"Hello there, young monks! I see I am interrupting something. Why are you fighting?"- Master Fung_

_"Raimundo is saying foul language and…"- Omi_

_"Che! Not like you innocent! You were dissing me just cause I am a full human…"- Raimundo exclaimed as he stomped away. _

_"Shen Gong Wu alert! The Gender Bender has been revealed! /it can change a person into the opposite sex!"- Dojo _

_"Oh great! We better get it before Jack Spicer does!"- Kimiko_

_"Where's Raimundo?"- Dojo_

_"Don't worry about Raimundo. He needs to be left alone for while to calm himself down."- Master Fung._

_"Okay let's go, guys!"- Dojo said as Kimiko, Omi, and Clay hopped on him once he transformed into a huge dragon. Then they flew away. Master Fung sighed and went into the garden and stood in front of the huge tree. He looked up and saw Raimundo staring at the sky._

_"Raimundo! How about you and I take a walk in the forest and talk."- Master Fung._

_"Sure... Where are the others?"- Raimundo replied as he looked down at Master Fung who answered, "To get a Shen Gong Wu."_

_"Without me?"- Raimundo_

_I told them to go so you and I can talk."- Master Fung._

_"Oh, okay…"- Raimundo_

_"Are you coming?" asked Master Fung as Raimundo nodded and jumped off the tree and landed on the ground lightly. Master Fung and Raimundo walked by each other's side, walking into the forest talking._

_

* * *

_

_In California, USA…_

_"You looser monks are too late for I have the Wu! Hahaha! Wait a minute! Where is the human?"- Jack Spicer_

_"Back at temple, partner! Now give us the Wu, you slimy no good snake!"- Clay_

_"Or we will kick your sorry put to the next town!"- Kimiko_

_"We will see about that! Jack Robots Attack!"- Jack_

_The Jack Robots attack Kimiko, Clay, and Omi while Dojo hid under Clay's cowboy hat. Jack watched as Wuya came from behind him and whispered something in his ear. Jack smirked evilly. Wuya smirked evilly back. Kimiko catches this and shouts out, "What the hell are you guys smirking about?"_

_"Oh nothing, wench."- Wuya_

_"I am so gonna wipe that smirk off your face!"- Kimiko_

_"You wish…oh by the way, your dear human friend is going to be in danger soon."- Wuya _

_"What?"– Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Dojo yelled out in unison._

_"While you are distracted by me and now Wuya, Chase is going after your human friend."- Jack said as Dojo turned big._

_"How dare you, you no good old snakes!"- Clay_

_"What does Chase want with Raimundo?"- Omi_

_"You will see soon enough!"- Wuya said as she and Jack left them to meet up with Chase. Kimiko, Omi, and Clay hoped onto Dojo and flew after them._

_Back in the forest, Raimundo and Master Fung are talking and walking. _

_"I am sorry, Raimundo."- Master Fung _

_"For what?"- Raimundo_

_"For their behavior mostly…"- Master Fung_

_"No, it is okay. It is not your fault. It is just demons and some other creatures will always think of humans lowly."- Raimundo_

_"Hmm…Raimundo, you surprise me. You are pretty forgiving for someone who is going through a lot."- Master Fung_

_"Umm…Thanks, I guess."- Raimundo_

_"That is not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about, but also what you might turn into."- Master Fung_

_"What do you mean?"- Raimundo_

_"That you…"- Master Fung was cut off by no other than Chase Young who randomly attacked him. While Chase and Master Fung fought, Chase's cats surrounded Raimundo. Raimundo gulped and said, "Nice kitties!" _

_Chase's cats growled and attacked Raimundo. Raimundo flew into the air using his wind powers. Then send a huge gust of wind at them as he called out, "Wind!" The cat were blown away and knocked into many trees. Raimundo sighed in relief. Then he smirked as he looked at the cats that are knocked out. _

_"Raimundo run!"- Master Fung yelled out as he was thrown into a tree by Chase. Chase smirked as he punched Master Fung in the stomach to knock him out. Then Chase turned to Raimundo and walked towards him. Raimundo looked at Master Fung who was knocked out. He then turned to Chase and glared at him. Chase smirked as he got closer to Raimundo. Raimundo thought for a minute and then ran towards the Xiaolin Temple to get help. Chase smirk widen as he thought how fun it is going to be chasing and messing with the wind warrior. _

_"Now, now! You can run, but you cannot hide!"- Chase _

_"I am not hiding! I am running, bastard!"- Raimundo_

_"What foul language you have, child of wind."- Chase_

_Raimundo was on the long flight of stairs now getting closer to the huge temple doors till Chase stood in front of him, in his path. Raimundo halted and turned to run again, but Chase grabbed his right arm and threw him down the stairs. Raimundo went tumbling down the stairs and landed to the ground. He slowly got up as his body was racked in pain as bruises form on his right leg and left arm as well as his stomach and forehead. His left leg had shown a deep cut bleeding badly as a small cut on his right temple bleed slowly. He gasped in pain as Chase pulled him up by his left arm. Then Chase wrapped his arm around Raimundo's hips pulled him into his chest. Raimundo tried to push him away to no avail. _

_"Let me go!"- Raimundo _

_"Stop struggling! You are too weak to fight, human child. Why not you calm down now before you injure yourself more…"- Chase _

_"Oh, like you didn't just give me these injuries!"- Raimundo_

_"Now, now. You shouldn't have run away from me. Then you would have fewer injuries, stubborn child."- Chase_

_"Stop calling me a child! And let me go!"- Raimundo_

_Suddenly Wuya and Jack landed next to Chase as Dojo landed a few feet away from them. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko jumped off and faced them and then looked at Raimundo who was covered in some bruises with bleeding left leg and right temple. He looked like he was in some major pain as he struggled to get out of Chase arms. This made the Xiaolin Warriors pissed and worried._

_"You no good snake! Let Rai go!"- Clay_

_"I will not!"- Chase_

_"Why do you want Raimundo for?"- Omi_

_"Well, you see Raimundo is not just a human. He has a destiny to become a dark and light angel. It is rare to find such a breed and beauty that is not a loud to be created. See his father is a fallen angel and his mother is an angel. I found out after I feed on his family that adopted him. They tasted okay, but an angel taste way better. This child will be mine and nothing will stop me."- Chase_

_"Huh? What are you talking about?"-Raimundo_

_"We will fight you to get him back!"- Kimiko_

_"You shall suffer a most humiliated defeat!" Omi_

_"You all are too pathetic to defeat me! I will slaughter you all and claim what is mine!"- Chase_

_"I am no one's! Let me go already!"- Raimundo_

_"Hush now. You are mine and your friend shall die. Deal with it, angel-child."- Chase_

_"Why you…"- Raimundo_

_"Not if I do something about it, Chase Young!"- Guan said as he and Jermaine came out of nowhere._

_"What are you doing here?"- Chase_

_"To save Raimundo from your grasps!"- Guan_

_"You will have to go through me and Jack!"- Wuya said as she and Jack stood in front of Chase. _

_"And you will have to face us too!"-exclaimed Gigi as he and Katnappe stood by Wuya and Jack._

_"Purr…Sorry it took me long, but it was kinda hard to find the Heylin seed with the temple bolded monks. Meow!"- Katnappe._

_"That is fine. I will leave. Take care of the fools for me."- Chase replied softly._

_"No! Leave them alone!"- Raimundo cries out as he and Chase disappeared in smoke._

_

* * *

_

_Two weeks later…_

_At Chase's palace, in Chase's room, in the evening…_

_Raimundo wrists were chained to the side Chase's chair. He wore black pants and his hair was messy. He tried to break free of the chains by tugging and pulling again, but still could not get free. He looked at his injuries which were still healing as it was being treated and wrapped up in bandages. He played around with his medallion that is around his neck._

_Suddenly the door to Chase's room opened. In came Chase with his minion cats with a smirk on his face. He walked up to his chair and sat on it as he stared at Raimundo who was sitting beside his chair, chained. Raimundo refused to look at Chase, so he turned his head away staring out the window gazing at the sky. He wanted to be free and feel the air. He didn't like being chained and locked in a room. He hated feeling trapped and weak. He remembered what happen two weeks ago as a tear fell from his left eye._

_***Flash Back***_

'_Chase arms still held Raimundo by his waist as they were teleported to Chase's Lair, in Chase's room. Raimundo felt little of his strength regained and pushed Chase away with his wind powers and tried to run to the door, but Chase got there first and punched him in the stomach. Raimundo gasped and was about to crumble to the ground, but Chase caught him and threw him onto his shoulders. Chase turned and walked to his bed that he got recently. It was a king size bed with black satin covers and pillows. Raimundo struggled and tried to get out of Chase's grasp, instead he was thrown onto the bed. He was about to get up, but Chase pushed him down and locked his lips onto Raimundo's. Raimundo's eyes widen and tried to push Chase off with no success. Chase smirked as he felt Raimundo struggling underneath him. He pushed his tongue through Raimundo's lip. He felt around Raimundo's mouth and played with his tongue as he ran his right hand from Raimundo's hips to his thighs. Raimundo whimpered and struggled more. He slapped Chase face once their lips were departed. Raimundo felt disgusted and invaded. _

_Chase frowned and then smirk as he said, "You shouldn't have done that, dear angel. Now I have to punish you!"_

_Chase grabbed both of Raimundo's wrists with his left hand and grabbed a rope. He tied Raimundo's one hand to a bed post and the other hand on the other bed post. Raimundo struggled with the ropes and tried to kick Chase, but Chase grabbed both his legs and tied them loosely as he put the boy's leg around his hips. Then Chase ripped Raimundo's pants and boxers off and then entered him in a fast and hard tempo. As few minutes passed, he went faster and harder making Raimundo cry out and scream. Once they both cum, Raimundo passed out…'_

_***End of Flash Back*** _

_Raimundo felt scared, hurt, invaded, disgusted, trapped, weak, upset, and lost. He wanted to be away from Chase and be with his friends. He wanted to see them and see if they are okay. Chase didn't tell him what he did to them. He just ignored his questions and had his way with him instead. He was getting tired of Chase and just wanted to be free from him. _

_Chase watched Raimundo carefully, wondering what the boy was thinking. Then again, he didn't really care as long as he had the boy and make him his only. The boy seemed to be ignoring him and refuse to look at him. This annoyed him a bit, but made him curious about why he is not arguing and asking him questions. He usually sees the boy being stubborn and fighting still, but the boy just didn't do anything for a few days now. _

_'Has he given up?'-wondered Chase_

_'Why won't he leave me alone and go away. Doesn't he see I don't want to see him at all…'- Raimundo thought._

"_Raimundo…How about you tell me what is wrong?"- Chase asked _

_"Hmm…I wonder why! Let's see...I haven't seen my friends and you won't answer me what you did to them! You murdered my family! You raped me! You chained and locked me up! You haven't answered any of my questions; instead you have you way with me! You won't leave me alone when I don't want you near me at all! Haven't you hurt me enough! Or is there more, you bastard?"- Raimundo yelled out with tears streaming down his face and clenched his fists._

_Chase was stunned for awhile and replied calmly, "You friends are alive. I have let them go with a few injuries a week ago, but I will probably kill them eventually. That family adopted you by the way. And I will not leave you alone for you are my mine and soon to be mate forever."_

_"You damn bastard! How dare you harm my friends and murdered my family! If you kill my friends, I swear I will defeat you and leave one way or another! I really hate you! I wish you just disappear and never exist! And I am so not yours! And I will never be your damn cursed mate! I rather kill myself!"- Raimundo _

"_You are just angry and upset, but you will eventually submit to me."-Chase_

_Raimundo pouted and said, "We will see about that…"_

"_What did you say, dear angel?"- Chase_

_"Stop calling me that, you insane bastard! I have no interest in you and I don't want to be your mate!"- Raimundo_

"_You have no choice. You are mine and there is nothing stopping me. So just accept you fate…"- Chase _

_A huge gust of wind surrounded Raimundo as he said, "I'd change what you say cus I won't be your damn mate or toy anymore! I am sick of you and all the crap you put me and others through. This is enough! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"_

"_As you wish, but if I win, you will be my mate forever. No Shen Gong Wu, just martial arts, wind-child."- Chase_

_"And if I win you will let me go free and leave my friends alone! Rules are the one knocked out of the ring loses. Let's go!"- Raimundo_

_"Xiaolin Showdown!"- Raimundo & Chase said in unison._


	2. Part 2

_**GoddessWarrior: **__I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I only own the plot. Please Enjoy! ^.^_

_

* * *

__Chapter 4_

_"Gong Yi Tempai!" Chase and Raimundo yelled out in unison as a wrestling ring surrounded them._

_Chase stood in front of Raimundo calmly, waiting for him to attack. Raimundo stood in a defense stance, waiting for Chase to attack. Both stood there waiting and waiting till Omi came out calling out, "Tornado Strike, Ice!" _

_A blast of ice hit a Jack-Bot as it came after Omi. The bot turned to ice as Omi kicked, breaking it into pieces. Kimiko and Clay came out and destroyed the Jack-Bots that were after them. After, Omi, Clay, and defeated all the Jack-Bots, they turned to see Raimundo and Chase ready to fight. _

_"Raimundo!" Omi, Clay, and Kimiko called out in unison._

_Raimundo turned around to see them and smiled at them, glad to see them alive and there. Chase attacked Raimundo as he saw him distracted. _

_"Watch out, Raimundo!" called out Dojo who came out of nowhere. Raimundo turned around in time to block Chase's punch and then side kicked him. Chase blocked the kick and threw a thunder bolt at Raimundo. Raimundo dodged it and summoned a gust of wind and clapped his hand, calling out, "Typhoon Boom, wind!" The gust of wind turned into a tornado as he called out and blew Chase a few feet away from him. Raimundo saw an open area and fly kicked Chase in the face. Chase grunted in pain and the growled at Raimundo. He turned into his demon form and attacked Raimundo with his claw at Raimundo's chest, leaving a deep huge scratch wound that bled furiously. Raimundo yelped in pain and held his chest. Dojo took out the Guan of Spear and threw at Raimundo as he called out, "Raimundo! Catch it!"_

_Raimundo caught it and twirled it in his left hand and then right. Then he stopped twirling it in his right hand and held it in front of himself in a fighting stance challenging Chase. Chase shirked as he turned back to his vampire form as his white tiger that turned into a warrior and threw Chase's Neginta with retractable blades to him. Chase caught it and attacked Raimundo with it. _

_Chase swiped his Neginata at Raimundo who blocked it with the Spear of Guan. Raimundo pushed Chase away with the spear and spin kicked Chase in the stomach making him drop his Neginata. Raimundo summoned a gust of wind and blew it at Chase. This attack blew Chase and the air and knocked him out of the ring. The ring disappeared as Chase crashed into a wall, leaving Raimundo the winner._

_"You did it, Rai!" Kimiko shouted out as she, Clay, Oni, and Dojo hugged Raimundo. Raimundo gave them a small smile and said, "I guess I did! I thought I'd lose, but once I saw you guys, I had to win."_

_"Well let's go!" Dojo said as he turned into his large form. Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko hopped on as Chase got up and said, "I will see you again, Raimundo, but next time I will not let you go." _

_Raimundo looked at Chase in the eyes and asked, "Why me?"_

_"Because you are rare to me like a treasure."- Chase._

_Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo's eyes widened as Chase said that. Raimundo gasped and looked down hiding his eyes from Chase and the others as he said softly, "I don't understand."_

_Chase stared at Raimundo and sighed as he said, "I fell in love with you before finding out who your parents were and what you are. I fell in love with your beauty, stubbornness, and everything else about you…please give me a chance, Rai."_

_"I…I don't know…"-Raimundo._

_"I will let you think about it, dear angel."- Chase._

_Chase turned away and went into his inner sanctum. Raimundo looked up to see him gone as Dojo flew them away. _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5_

_At the Xiaolin Temple…_

_"Welcome back, young monks"- Master Fung._

_"Hello, Master Fung! I have missed you!"- Omi._

_"I missed you too!"- Kimiko and Dojo said in unison._

_"Same here!"-Clay_

_"Master Fung…I am sorry…"-Raimundo_

_"I miss you all too. And Raimundo, it is not your fault at all, but you need to know that you are the angel of dark and light. I have kept that a secret from you. At age sixteen, you will be growing wings. I do not know what your father's wings look like for he was a fallen angel. There are two types are fallen angel, there is the one where that becomes a winged demon and the other becomes a shadow angel."_

_"What is a shadow angel?"- Raimundo_

_"A Shadow Angel is basically when an Angel falls for no reason. Their wings slowly turn from white to gray and the finally black. They are also known as lost angels."- Master Fung._

_"So winged demons are fallen angels who are banished from Heaven for doing very evil deeds?"- Omi_

_"Yes, Omi."- Master Fung._

_"Can a vampire demon be in love with an angel?"- asked Omi._

_"Well Angels do have this aurora that attracts many vampires, demons, humans, and other breeds. I would not be surprised if a vampire demon does fall in love with an angel. Why do you ask? Did something happen?"- Master Fung._

_"Chase Young has fallen in love with Raimundo."- Omi_

_"Is this true, Raimundo?"- Master Fung_

_"He said he does, but I don't know if I should believe him after what he done to me."- Raimundo_

_"What does your heart say?"- Master Fung._

_"I…I…don't really know…it wants to believe him… but then I don't want him near me for what he done…I am hurt and confused, Master Fung. I don't know what to do or believe."- Raimundo._

_Suddenly, there was a huge explosion that knocked out everyone except Omi and Raimundo. They got up from crashing into a wall and looked around to face no other than Jack Spicer, Wuya, Katnappe, and Gigi. Omi summoned two water sphere, one in each hand. Raimundo summoned wind gales around him and Omi, ready to block an attack._

_"How dare you corrupt Chase, Raimundo Pedrosa!"- Jack._

_"I didn't do anything!"- Raimundo._

_"He has fallen in love with a human is becoming an angel! He should be with me! No you!"- Jack._

_"He is the Angel of Dark and Light to right you!"- Omi._

_"To correct you, Omi!"- Raimundo._

_"That too!"- Omi. _

_"Give Chase's heart back to me!"- Jack._

_"I didn't know he had a heart,"- Kimiko exclaimed as she got up and summed fireballs in her hands as she stood in a fighting stance._

_"I have ta say, you surprised us, partner."- Clay said as he stood up in a fighting stance._

_"Ugh! Shut Up!"- Jack._

_"Look, Jack. You can have Chase cus I ain't interested in him. It is him who is doing the chasing after me and falling in love with me. Not me! Man, I ain't making sense."- Raimundo._

_"Why would he fall in love with good?"- Wuya._

_"So Chase is in love with you?"- Jack._

_"No duh, Sherlock!"- Kimiko._

_"There is a saying that says something about opposites seem to attract each other for some apparent reason."- Clay._

_"Huh?"- Raimundo._

_"For example: Chase is evil, cruel, and a vampire demon which he became a vampire because of the potion to live eternally and become powerful. You are good, kind, and a human becoming an angel naturally."- Clay._

_"Okay…I am still confused, but can we settle this instead! I would like to sleep sooner or later."- Raimundo. _

_"Let's kick there sorry butts!"- Kimiko. _

_"I will win Chase's heart by killing you, human!"- Jack_

_"Don't you dare touch him, Jack Spicer!"- Chase yelled at him as he stood on the wall that surrounds the temple._

_"But Chase! He has corrupted you!"- Jack._

_"He did not! I do love him! So deal with it!"- Chase._

_"Why?"- Jack._

_"None of you business, Spicer! That I mine and Raimundo's business. So stay out of my way!"- Chase._

_"Great…it gets worse."- Raimundo_

_"Maybe you should tell him off."- Kimiko_

_"I agree with Kim, partner!"- Clay_

_"Don't tell me you and Kimiko are going out."- Raimundo._

_"They indeed are. Though I do not understand how."- Omi_

_"I do not know either."- Raimundo._

_"Dear angel, have you decided yet or are you still not sure?"- Chase asked as he stood behind Raimundo with his wrapped around him. Raimundo shook his head and answered, "I don't know if I should believe you after you killed my family, hurt my friends and me, and raped me!"_

_"I see…I…am Sorry, Raimundo. Would you please forgive me? Please except my love as forgiveness at least for a while."- Chase._

_"I can't…"- Raimundo_

_"Oh just say yes already!"- Wuya._

_"Why are you encouraging him, Wuya?"- Katnappe._

_"I enjoy Yaoi. Do you have a problem with that?"- Wuya._

_"Purr. No I don't cus I love Yaoi too! Meow!"- Katnappe._

_Both Wuya and Katnappe left to talk about Yaoi at Jack's house. Jack glares at them and then at Raimundo._

_"I shall get you for this human!"- Jack._

_"I don't care! Just will you all leave me alone!"- Raimundo._

_"As you wish."- Chase grunted as he left._

_"The hell…" Jack began to say, but was knocked out my Chase. Chase turned to look at Raimundo and said to him, "I will wait for your answer."_

_Chase then disappeared as Raimundo turned around and ran to his cubicle crying. _

_"What is wrong with Raimundo?"- Omi._

_"He is confused."- Clay._

_"Poor Rai! Wish we could help him."- Kimiko_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6_

_At Chase's Lair, in his room…_

_Chase sat on his throne thinking as het pet his White Tiger and Black Panther. He really wanted Raimundo. For some reason he fell for the boy even though he didn't plan on to. He thought he was just a toy to play with, but now he wants him as his mate. He loved how the boy was stubborn, strong-willed, rebellious, and carefree. He didn't like seeing the boy upset and confused. If only Raimundo would forgive him and be with him. If the boy refused him, then he will force him to love him. He will get him one way or another. He is sick of thinking of the boy and not being able to hold him. He will give the boy a week to decide._

_He called for his raven and told it to watch over Raimundo for him. The raven flew away to the Xiaolin temple. He smirked as he thought about having Raimundo in his arms again. _

_'Hopefully he will say yes. If not, I will have to use force, which I hope it will come to that,' thought Chase, 'then again I love playing games that deals with chase and capture the angel.' _


	3. Part 3

**GoddessWarrior: **I like to thank DarknessMoon96 and Rebel Gurl2011 for reviewing my stories! I really appreciate it! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, I only own the plot. (Plot is a storyline that describes the action and events of the main story and characters)

Chapter 7

A week later at the temple…

"Rai!" called out Kimiko as Raimundo crumbled to the ground, exhausted from the heat and training. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi ran to his side. Omi summoned a ice headband and put it onto Raimundo's head to cool him down. Raimundo looked up at them as Kimiko put his head onto her lap. Clay ran to the temple to get a cold glass of water and to get Master Fung.

"Thanks, Omi and Kimiko," replied Raimundo, "This heat is killing me…I have a bad headache too."

Kimiko felt Raimundo's forehead, to find it burning hot and said, "Rai, you have a fever. I think you should rest for the day."

Clay came back with Master Fung by his side and Dojo on Master Fung's shoulder. He gave the cup of cold water to Raimundo. Raimundo slowly sat up and accepted the cold water. He drank it carefully and then gave the empty cup back to Clay and said to him, "Thanks, Clay."

"Your welcome, partner!"- Clay.

"Raimundo how are you feeling?" - Master Fung

"I feel a bit lightheaded with a major headache, but fine."- Raimundo

"He's not fine! He has a fever, Master Fung!"- Kimiko

"Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi…you have three days off for I have to go to a certain town, but I will be back in three days. If you want, you guys can visit home or go somewhere. Dojo will take you there. And Dojo make sure Raimundo gets rest especially since you are going to help him be in charge of the temple."- Master Fung.

"So have to stay here and rest?"- Raimundo

"Yes, Raimundo. I trust you can handle it. When there is Shen Gong Wu to collect, all of you should be careful. "- Master Fung

"Yes, Master Fung!"- all the Xiaolin Warriors

"Good-bye!" Master Fung said as he left the temple. Raimundo sighed and walked to his room and lay on his bed to fall into a deep sleep.

***_In Raimundo's dream_***

_ Chase Young next to Raimundo on a bench, holding his hand. Raimundo looked up at Chase, surprised to see him there._

_ "Raimundo, what is your answer?" asked Chase._

_ "I…I…don't know…" stuttered Raimundo._

_ "You have a week left to decide, dear angel."_

_ "Why do you call me that?"_

_ "You are going to become an angel in three days. Did you forget your birthday already? Oh, and speaking of your birthday, what would you like?"_

_ "Huh? How did you know when my birthday is?"_

_ "A black bird told me. Now what would you like for your birthday?"_

_ "I…I…want to see you…"_

_ "Hmm…how about we go on a date, eh?"_

_ "That would be…umm…nice…"_

_ "So why do you want to see me all of a sudden, dear angel." _

_ "To see if I could fall for you…and see why you love me…I guess."_

_ "So you think this will help you decide?"_

_ "Yes…"_

_ "See you later, dear angel. And I am sorry for hurting you."_

_ Chase kissed Raimundo on the forehead and then disappeared._

_***End of the dream***_

Raimundo woke up as he jumped out of bed surprised of the dream. He looked around his room and walked out of his room and into the hall way and then into the kitchen to be greeted by his friends.

_ "_I see you are up. I thought you'd be sleeping still."- Dojo

"I made dinner with Clay's help!"- Kimiko

"Smells good!"- Raimundo

"Well dig in!"- Clay

So all the Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo ate dinner and talked amongst themselves.

Chapter 8

Three days later at the temple in the afternoon…

Raimundo walked around inside the temple looking for his friends and master. The doors were locked not letting him outside. He started to get worried and uncomfortable till all the doors opened. He went outside to the Gardens to see his friends and master were outside standing there with a banner that says 'Happy Birthday, Raimundo!'

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAIMUNDO!" – Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Dojo, Guan Jermaine, and Master Fung called out in unison.

"Oh my god! You are here! Did you guys planned this?"- Raimundo

"Well, duh!"- Kimiko

"That is why I left Raimundo. I needed Birthday and food supplies for the party."- Master Fung

"But I thought you monks don't party?" asked Chase Young who walked towards Raimundo with a big boxed gift with holes in it in his hand. He stood in front of Raimundo with a smirk and handed him the gift. Raimundo slowly accepted it and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I went into your dream, remember."- Chase.

"You…you were actually in my dream?"- Raimundo.

"Yes, dear angel. I just couldn't wait to see you!"- Chase.

Raimundo turned to look at his friends who were in a fighting stance and then at Master Fung who stood there calmly and nodded his head. Raimundo blushed as he turned back to Chase Young.

"Chase…that date…we are still going, right?"- Raimundo

"If that is what you wish. Now, how about you open your gift"- Chase.

"Umm….it's a little heavy…and it's moving!"- Raimundo

Raimundo unwrapped the gift Chase gave him and opened the box to see a white cub tiger inside. He lifted the white cub and cradled it like a baby. It had light green eyes and white fur with black lines and long whiskers. It was beautiful and adorable.

"It's so adorable! I…Thanks, Chase."- Raimundo

"Well, are you going to name her?"- Chase

"Mina! That's her name."- Raimundo.

"Mina means love in German you know."- Jermaine.

"Really? Huh, well it just came to me."- Raimundo.

Chapter 8

In New York at night…

Chase and Raimundo went to watch a movie and then dinner. At dinner, they sat across from each other. Raimundo wore his Shoku robes to make it fair since Chase wore black robes which surprised him. He blushed as he thought of Chase looking hot.

"Are you okay, Raimundo? Your face seems to be a bit red."- Chase

"I am fine, Chase. Umm…Master Fung has told me he accepts that…if I want I could date you…but you must promise me that you won't try killing my friends."- Raimundo

"So I hurt them, but not kill them? Is that you are trying to say?"- Chase.

"Yeah…but please don't hurt them too badly!"

"I promise I won't kill or damage them badly, my dear angel."

Raimundo nodded and looked up at the full moon. His back has been in pain and felt weird lately. Suddenly, wings grew from his back. The one wing is white and the other wing is black. They were feathered and soft as he touched and felt them till he passed out.

Chase caught Raimundo before collapsed to the floor. He admired Raimundo's wings as he petted them. They felt soft and gentle. He decided it was time for Raimundo to get back to the Xiaolin Temple. So he carried Raimundo in a bridal manner and teleported to the temple gardens. Master Fung saw Chase holding Raimundo and walked towards them.

"What happened?"- Master Fung.

"I am guessing he was in some pain as his wings were slowly forming. Usually wings form fast, but I think there must be something wrong. Did he by any chance that he had any fevers before his birthday?"- Chase

"Actually he did…why?"- Master Fung.

"That means there is danger coming that we can't stop…"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not sense it…Wuya has her powers and freed the harpies, dragons, shadows, demons, werewolves, and vampires that despises the world, especially the humans."

"I have sense great powers, but did not know Wuya can control such power."

"There is someone behind it…It has to be the Scorpion King…"

"That's impossible…I thought the angels have sealed his soul inside a special small box and hidden it."

"Well someone has found it and freed him. And if I am right, Hannibal Roy Bean is part of this too."

"That would mean our Xiaolin Warriors must face the Scorpion King…"

"They are not prepared…they have not gained there sub-element yet."

Suddenly Raimundo stirred awake and mumbled, "Chase…what happened?"

"You passed out, dear angel."- Chase

"Master Fung is it okay I tell Chase how I feel?"- Raimundo

"Of course, you know I have approved. Besides, love cannot be named and no one can be told who or how to love."- Maser Fung

"Chase…I love you. I forgive you for what you have done for that is now in the past. Besides, it's in your nature to kill though I believe you will handle it to not kill any more as long as I am by your side. I have fallen for you, but I do not know why. I know love does not have reasons, but have feelings for you, Chase…"- Raimundo.

"I love you too, Raimundo…I am thankful and grateful you have forgiven me and accepting me. I also don't know why I love you, but when I see you down, I worry for you and when I see you smile, It makes me happy for some odd reason. I love you dearly…please be mine?"- Chase.

"Yes…I will be always yours."- Raimundo.

"And I will be yours too."- Chase.

Chase kissed Raimundo on the lips passionately for five minutes and then broke the kiss. He looked in Raimundo's eyes and said, "Raimundo…I need you to be careful. The Scorpion King is alive and he will try to kill you for he despises angels."

"I will…do you have to leave?"- Raimundo.

"For now, yes, but I will be back, okay?"- Chase.

"Okay!" Raimundo pouted as Chase kissed him on the forehead and disappeared.

Chapter 9

A few miles away from the Xiaolin Temple, in a mansion…

The Scorpion King watched Chase Young leave the new angel named Raimundo through his crystal orb. He smirked as he thought about devouring the angel child. He laughed evilly as he watched Raimundo said good-night to Master Fung and went to sleep in his room, on his mat.

Wuya came in his room and said, "I see the human-boy has become an angel. Do you plan to kill him?"

"Oh course, but I plan to play with him since the princes of darkness have fallen for him. I plan to make the boy my toy and then devouring him will be fun."- Scorpion King

"So my lord, what shall we do?"- Wuya

"Play with the Xiaolin Warriors of course!"

"So will be coming, right?"

"Yes, my dear witch. I indeed will, considering I'd like to meet the angel-child and also see the other warriors. Let's get the others."

"Yes, my dear Lord!"

**GoddessWarrior: **Hope youreaders enjoyed it. Since Kalos is not here, I will tell you the other characters that are now in and also who are coming the next chapter.

Hannibal Roy Bean- the Heylin bean demon.

Scorpion King – the demon vampire king who can transform into a scorpion demon.

Mala Mala Jong- a Heylin demon warrior.

Vlad- the Russian werewolf.

Tubbimura- a demon ninja.

Sapphire Dragon- a dragon who can turn others into sapphire.

Claira & Claire- the twin harpy sisters who love to play.

Tsuneo- a Japanese vampire who carries his Katana to slay humans and angels.

Panda Bubba- a demon who looks almost like a panda who have two demon bodyguards

Ryuji- the dragoman who can turn into a dragon and controls lightning, fire, ice, wind, and dark.

Orochi- a snake demon who looks for virgin sacrifices.


	4. Sorry, Tech Issues! xx

**Goddess Warrior: **Hello Readers! I am letting you all know that I am having technology issues such as my laptop has crashed. And I might have to argue with a certain company about my contract with them and Geek Squad. I am pissed at them, but hopefully my dad can help me clear it all up with them. He is pissed at them too because they did not go by the contract. Anyways here's something me and Kalos was chatting about that is good news. We are chatting right now on our emails (I am using my grandma's computer).

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Can you please come over and let me borrow your laptop on Thursday?_

_**Kalos: **__I guess I will try to come over Thursday and let you borrow it if your stupid company and geek squad don't give you a new laptop. I can't believe they are trying to rip you off!_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__They are sexists I tell you! They promised me on that frickin' contract that I will get a new laptop if it happens the fourth time. They are breaking the contract and ripping me off! I can't wait till bitch them out since they won't listen to me 'cause they are sexists!_

_**Kalos: **__Don't worry your dad will take then down and we will yelling- Touch down, bitches! Your dad is crazy. LOL._

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__LMAO. Watch out he will give you the evil glare of death. _

_**Kalos: **__NOOOOOOO! _

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Hehehe!_

_**Kalos: **__Well I hope the next chapter is good! ^^_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__I am thinking two or three chapters in each story (aka: 'Angel of Dark and Light' & 'Fallen Kingdoms.')_

_**Kalos: **__Steph! Put one chapter only for each and then do three during this coming weekend or Chiyoko will have your head if you do too much right now! You have three projects to do this week and a test! _

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__How did you know?_

_**Kalos: **__deadpanned. -_- Chiyoko told me and asked me to keep an eye on you, duh! Who else? Santa Claus? I don't think so!_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Bummer…Fine! One chapter each! *pouts* _

_**Kalos: **__Cheer up! At least I will come over the weekend and let you use my laptop if you still need it. ^^_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Kalos-kun! You're the best! *hugs*_

_**Kalos: **__I gtg! My bf is coming…*blush*_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Awe! Kwai! _

_**Kalos: **__Shut up! _

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Well, Have fun!_

_**Kalos: **__Go play with your gf! _

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__She is busy…*cries*_

_**Kalos: **__Sorry…*hugs*_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__It's ok! ^^ At least she will come over in March and I can finally give my gf her Valentines gift then! I can't wait to see her! _

_**Kalos: **__*chuckles* Well good bye!_

_**Stephy-chan (me): **__Bai-Bai!_

_**~Kalos Logs Off~**_

**Goddess Warrior: **So, I totally might get to write a Chapter my dear readers! =^.^=

*Cheers* Well, See ya guys Thursday! Bai-Bai!


	5. Part 4

**GoddessWarrior**** : **Hello, everyone! Long time no see! I am got my new laptop and it is purple! My second favorite color! (First favorite color is red) =^.^= So there will be many stories to come! Here is a new part! Chapters 10 to 13. Please enjoy!

~Sorry it took long! There were some complications, but don't worry it has been taken care of. Thanks to some of my friends! Thanks allot dear friends! ~

Here are Other Characters I forgot to add:

Amara- vampire empress, Ur's wife, & Shabaka's mother.

Ur- demon scorpion emperor, Amara's Husband, & Shabaka's father.

Shabaka- the Scorpion King's name (a demon vampire). Amara's & Ur's son.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, just the plot!

**Warning: **If you do not like Yaoi (guy on guy) and foul language (sorry for the F bomb, not really, but still I am sorry), then don't read this, please! Thank you and Enjoy your day! =^.^=

Chapter 10

At the Xiaolin Temple…

"Rai! Time to wake up! A Shen Gong Wu has activated!"- Dojo.

"Ok…ugh…why so early in the morning?"- Raimundo.

"Come on sleepy head or Omi will spill water on you!"- Kimiko

"I'm up! I'm up! So where to?" Raimundo asked as he jumped onto Dojo's back along with the others.

"Let's see… England…Norfolk…hmm…"- Dojo.

"What are you thinking, Dojo?"- Omi

"The Holy Pendant only activates when Emperor Scorpion's son arises! But that can't be possible for he was sealed and hidden very well."- Dojo

"So new evil has raised?- Omi

"You mean new have arisen, Omi!"- Kimiko.

"So why is he sealed and who was he and the Emperor Scorpion?"- Raimundo

"And what's the son's name?"- Clay

"The Emperor Scorpion named Ur once ruled the world with his evil descendants and minions. He slaved, tortured, and devoured many humans and angels. He was a demon who fell in love with a female vampire named Amara who is still alive for she has eternal life and has never been defeated... Emperor Ur and Empress Amara married and later had a son named Shabaka who became a King Scorpion. He slain and devour many angels with his parents till one fallen angel assassinated the Emperor Ur. Amara who was upset and sadden ended up putting a curse on the fallen angel. The curse is once he fall in love with an angel who is pure, she will die after giving birth to his first child. Before she disappeared, she warned the fallen angel that his child will be tortured in the future by her son to end the punishment. The King Shabaka fought against the fallen angel. The fallen angel was about to be slain till an angel stood in front him and parried the blows. Shabaka got out raged and threw a lightning bolt at the angel, but the angel blocked it with her sword as it glowed. She slashed her sword at Shabaka who almost dodged it, but ended up having a slashed cut on his left cheek. Dashi came out of nowhere and sealed Shabaka inside the Eternal Sealing Vase which it technically a vase that can seal someone inside for eternally. He gave the Wu a very simple name. He was too lazy to come with a name for it…that is what he told me when I asked what is with the lame name."- Dojo.

"That was like the longest story you ever told us Dojo…is it true?"- Omi.

"Yeah, is it really real or you pulling our legs?"- Raimundo.

"Yes it is for I was there! How else would I ask him what with the lame name? Oh, and for the record, we are finally here!"- Dojo.

In Norfolk, England…

Once Dojo landed, the Xiaolin Warriors jumped off of Dojo and landed gracefully on their feet, on the ground, facing a group of mixed creatures who stood in front of them. Raimundo cocked his head to the side and asked, "Who are you, guys?"

"You are the warriors? Well, I am Ryuji, the dragonman. You are late for we have the Wu."- Ryuji (Red hair, red eyes, and pale skin; Wears mostly black leather outfits)

"We are Claire and Claira, the twin Harpies and Scorpion King's wives. Now let's play a game!"- Claire & Claira (both have blonde hair held in pigtails, sky blue eyes, and tan skin; Claire wears a red and gold torn short dress and Claira wears a white and gold torn dress; both wear black leather boots, collar, and gloves that reach to their elbows)

"Not yet, my dears. I like to talk to them first. Hello, Xiaolin Warriors. I am Shabaka, the Scorpion King."- Shabaka (black spiked hair, dark green eyes, and tan skin. Wears a red torn white and golden robes & black torn pants; gold wrist metal cuffs around his wrists and a golden crown-like headband around his head; wears black spiked boots).

"I am Omi, Warrior of Water! Now give our Wu back or you will suffer a most humiliating defeat!"- Omi

"I am Kimiko Tohomiko, Warrior of Fire! Now hand it over or I will kick your asses to Tombouctou!"- Kimiko

"And I am Clay Bailey, Warrior of Earth, ready to smash ya' all to the ground if you don't do what our lady and lil' partner says!"- Clay.

Raimundo sighs and said in a soft, annoyed tone, "I am Raimundo Pedrosa, Warrior of Wind. Now what do you want? And why are you after the Wu, Shabaka?"

"My, my, what a rude, but straight foreword angel. I want to rule the world of course and this Wu I can't let you have."- Shabaka

"And why is that?"- Raimundo

"The Holy Pendant is to free souls from evil and to make evil creatures turn to ashes of course. And if you guys have it, you'd use it on us. And I see you are still around Dojo."- Shabaka.

"Yes I am! Why wouldn't I be?"- Dojo

"No reason. Just glad you can see me rule again and to see you fear in front of me. I can't wait to make you all beings fear me especially you warriors."- Shabaka.

"Not gonna happen, baka*!"- Kimiko

"My, oh my! You let this stupid foolish demon child defy you, my dear son. You warriors are mere children who shall bow to us for I am Empress Amara and here to see the angel of dark and light be tortured by my son to see my curse end successfully. Though, I rather extend it a bit for fun and entertainment."- Amara (blonde fair hair up in a bun, red eyes, & pale skin. Wears a red and black Lolita dress with frills, black leather boots, & black velvet choker)

"Excuse me?"- Raimundo.

"You are the child of the fallen angel who I cursed and despised for he slain my husband. You shall suffer, angel child."- Amara.

"So you want to see me suffer 'cus of what my father did to your husband. Look, I wasn't born then and I have nothing to do with the past. And why do some make the child suffer for what the parents did?"- Raimundo

"That is a good question I'd like to know!"- Kimiko.

"I think the crazy lady here needs ta' get over the past."- Clay.

"Good can forgive evil, but evil won't forgive good."- Omi

"That phrase actually made sense unlike our sensei…"- Kimiko.

"You mean saying or proverb, right Kimi?"- Raimundo

"It is not good to ignore us, fools!"- Amara

"Oh, sorry about that. We tend to get carried away randomly, crazy lady. So you are Amara who is a vampire, right?"- Raimundo.

"It has become a good habit to ignore foolish evil intentions!"- Omi

"Hey, it might actually storm! He said a lot of sayings right today!"- Raimundo

"Really?"- Omi

"Yeah, and if it storms maybe lightning will strike them as the rain will wash 'em away, partner!"- Clay exclaimed as he, Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko laughed.

"Man, that's funny…haha." – Raimundo said once they all settled down from laughing hard.

"Are you fools done messing around?"- Amara

"You don't mind if I, Tsuneo, join you dear Amara."- Tsuneo (Blue layered hair that touches his chin, blue eyes that turn bloody red when hungry or fighting, and pale skin; Wears black tank top, black trips, and black leather gloves; black sneakers)

"Tsuneo? I thought you were slayed by that fallen angel…"- Amara

"Nope, I disappeared once you and your son disappeared… I am sorry for your loss of your husband. I see this is the son of the fallen angel and the pure angel. He looks tasty and adorable. Can I play with him too?"- Tsuneo

"After my son tortures him."- Amara.

"Hmm… that is fine with me... I get the angel while Orochi gets whatever he wants too."- Tsuneo.

"And pray tell me who this Orochi is."- Amara

"I am Orochi! I am known as the snake demon that collects virgin sacrifices supposedly though I do for my pets only."- Orochi (black hair, black eyes, and white skin. Wears a black robe, black pants, & black spiked boots)

"Oh, so you do exist, but is that virgin story true?"- Amara

"Sometimes I gather virgin sacrifices for my snakes though while I play with a beautiful human that I find interesting to play with."- Orochi.

"Oh, so it is kind of true."- Amara

"You could say that..."- Orochi.

"So I guess Tsuneo can have the angel mix right after my son is done with him and I will give your snakes virgin humans…"- Amara

"Fair enough to me. Don't need anything; just my snakes need something, your majesty."- Orochi

"Then it shall be done, sir."- Amara

"Just Orochi will be fine."- Orochi

"Orochi it is."- Amara

"Man, and they say we get off track."- Raimundo

"Well I'll be darned, the sneaky snakes can get carried ta away."- Clay

"Maybe we should leave."- Dojo

"Yeah…but I want to know what they really want."- Raimundo

"Well to rule the world and make it suffer of course. What else!"- Kimiko

"But what about the Shen Gong Wu?"- Omi

"We have other ways to get it back."- Kimiko

"What do you children think you are going?"- Shabaka

"Leaving of course, duh."- Raimundo

"I never seen an angel with such an attitude, it turns me on."- Shabaka

"Your creepy and weird…"- Kimiko

"Yuck! That nasty, you sick pervert! Dojo, get us out of here, please!"- Raimundo

Dojo transformed into a huge dragon as Kimiko, Clay, and Omi jumped on as Dojo grabbed Raimundo and put him onto his back as they flew away. Shabaka cursed and yelled out, "You can run, but I will get you, angel-child!"

Chapter 11

At the Xiaolin Temple…

"Master Fung!"- Dojo and the Xiaolin Warriors shouted out as they ran towards Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, and Jermaine.

"What is it, my young monks?"- Master Fung

"Shabaka has risen, Master Fung! What shall we do?"- Omi

"We must prepare for what is to come, young monks for Shabaka is back for revenge and to rule upon this world again."- Guan

"Does that mean we will have to train harder, Master Fung?"- Raimundo

"Yes. I am afraid so, Raimundo."- Master Fung

"Do we have to hide? Because I really don't feel like hiding."- Kimiko

"Me either, yo."- Raimundo

"Why do we have to hide when our lives are in danger, Master Fung?"- Omi

Master Fung and Master Monk Guan looked at each other and nodded. Jermaine looked at Omi and then Raimundo. He couldn't believe Raimundo turned into an Angel considering the boy had an attitude and stubbornness in him. It surprises a lot of the demons and other creatures that Raimundo is not showing fear considering his life is the most threatened. The boy has great courage.

"Well… I guess we will let you decide Raimundo."- Master Fung

"Why me?"- Raimundo

"Your life is in danger…more than the rest."- Master Fung

"Master Fung has a point, Raimundo. What are you thinking?"- Omi

"Omi, I think you meant what do you think?"- Kimiko

"That too!"- Omi

"I don't want to hide…but I do agree with the hard training…"- Raimundo

"Training will start tomorrow morning. For the rest of the evening, you all can rest and do whatever you like. Guan and I will be having tea and have a chat with the guardian monks. See you tomorrow morning, young monks."- Master Fung

Master Fung and Master Monk Guan went inside the temple as the Xiaolin monks, Dojo, and Jermaine went out of the Xiaolin temple gates and hoped onto Dojo to go to the mall in Japan.

Tokyo, Japan- Grandberry Mall…

"So why are we here again for?"- Jermaine asked as they walked around the mall drinking some pop soda.

"Just to walk around and window shop as we talk about the situation we are in right now; which I really feel that we are in like real deep shit."- Kimiko

"Now, young missy, you shouldn't really use foul language around here. Especially, since you are in public."- Tsuneo

"How the hell did you get here?"- Kimiko

"Is this the dude who's part of Shabaka's groupies?"- Jermaine

"Yep, he is totally one of the freaky dudes."- Raimundo

"You should watch what you say, angel-child."- Tsuneo

"And why's that?"- Raimundo

"Because I will have my snakes have their way with you after Shabaka and Tsuneo are through with you."- Orochi

"You guys are total creeps."- Kimiko

"What do they mean by being through with you?"- Jermaine

"Basically, have their way with me."- Raimundo

"Okay…how so?"- Jermaine

"Well…tortured me, bite me, suck my blood, cut me, rape me, and so forth... which they really want to hurt me and put me in my misery more like it…"- Raimundo

"You totally should have hidden somewhere…which I'd like to ask you something. Why in the hell would you want to face them? Especially, after what they said about what they will do to you. Are you just acting like a brave idiot or what?"- Jermaine

"I don't want to hide and fear them…I want to face them and believe that I can defeat them with my friends… I rather stand my ground and fight. Hiding won't make them go away, ya know."- Raimundo

"Man, you have courage and faith, yo! Wish I had that too, but then again we are all different."- Jermaine

"Yeah we are… but I am mostly doing for the innocent people out there. We have many good humans, demons, and other creatures out there to protect. So let's kick some butt. I rather die trying and doing some action too."- Raimundo agreed as he smiled and chuckled. Tsuneo smirked as he read each of their minds

Jermaine smiled back at him and thought, 'He has such courage and kindness. I wonder where he gets it from.'

Kimiko looked at Raimundo as she thought to herself, 'Rai is a tough cookie, I give him that, but I have a feeling he is hiding some of his feelings…why does he hurt himself?'

'I'll be darned,' Clay thought as he shook his head, 'Rai surprises me every day. He goes through the tough and good times with his silly smiles, courage, faith, kindness, stubbornness, and attitude. Wonder if we will make it through this, I've been having doubts since we met the King Scorpion and his mother. Well I am gonna try my best…'

'We must defeat this new evil for the world's safety and Raimundo's too. I can't let him face it alone. I fear for his safety. I think I shall talk to Master Fung once we get back' Omi thought carefully.

'I have a bad feeling about this…I don't like Tsuneo's evil smirk one bit. I wonder what he is up to,' Dojo thought.

'I wonder what Chase is doing…I hope he will come eventually…I am tired of these new evil forces that have risen… I hate how they think they will have their way with me…I miss you, Chase…where are you when I need you the most,'- thought Raimundo sadly.

"You all have interesting minds. I see it is true about Chase falling for you dear angel-child. I wonder why…I know it is not just you being an angel…"- Tsuneo

"How dare you read our heads!"- Omi

"It's mind, Omi! And you stay out of our heads and mind! We had enough with the bean breath and the witch!"- Raimundo

"You are indeed feisty and commanding for someone in your situation."- Orochi

"I don't care what happens to me. It is about the world, especially, the innocent ones. So back away and begone!" – Raimundo

"You are pretty funny! I am liking you more."- Tsuneo said as he chuckled.

"Good for you! Now begone or get lost!"- Jermaine

"And why would I do that, when I am here to take the angel-child."- Tsuneo

"Well, tell Amara she will not have her way and that her stupid curse will not be fulfilled 'cus it is not gonna happen. Besides, curses are overrated."- Kimiko

"We are not doing her work. We are doing this in our interest."- Orochi

"This is so confusing with the crisscrossing!"- Omi

"I know, tell me about it. It's driving me insane."- Raimundo

"Please do not go insane!"- Omi

"It's an expression, Omi! I didn't mean it literally!"- Raimundo

"Oh…my bad!"- Omi

"Enough with this annoyance!"- Orochi yelled out as he summoned huge snakes and ordered them to attack. The Xiaolin Warriors, Dojo, and Jermaine fought them off and defeated them.

"Is that all? Did we totally defeated his minions or pets or whatever?"- Jermaine

Suddenly there was an earthquake and more huge snakes came and attacked. Dojo hid under Clay's hat as the Xiaolin Warriors and Jermaine stared wide eyed. Raimundo sighed and mumbled, "Apparently we have more to come…"

"No shit, Sherlock homes."- Kimiko

"I am getting tired, yo! Can't Dojo just fly us away?"- Jermaine

"He is too tired and exhausted…but I could summon some wind to carry us away as far as I can and we can hide for a time being…"- Raimundo

"You sure?"- Jermaine

"Yeah…"- Raimundo

"Are you fools planning to run or surrender?"- Orochi

"Under our dead bodies!"- Kimiko

"I can arrange that!"- Orochi

Raimundo summoned a tornado and clapped his hand as he yelled out, "Cyclone, Wind!" He summoned enough tornadoes to knock Orochi and Tsuneo off their feet as he summoned a gust of wind to blow him and his friends away carefully to Kyoto, Japan. Once they landed carefully on the ground, Raimundo fell on his hand and mumbled, "I'm exhausted now."

"Can you walk?"- Kimiko

"Yeah…Just give me a few minutes to rest and catch my breath."- Raimundo

"I don't think we will have time to rest, partner!"- Clay

"And why is that?"- Kimiko

"They are coming soon."- Omi

*"Kuso!"- Kimiko

Clay lifted Raimundo in his arms and carried him into a building with Kimiko, Jermaine, and Omi following. Once they were safe inside, Dojo came out from Clay's hat and Clay put Raimundo on a chair.

"What are we going to do?"- Kimiko

"I think we should stay hidden till they are gone."- Jermaine

"I have ta agree wit' ya there, partner!"- Clay

"Man, this is not our day, is it?"- Raimundo

"Well…let's see we have a vampire and a dragonman after us! What do you think, Raimundo?"- Kimiko

"You know Raimundo is in the most danger than us!"- Omi

"Yeah, so give him a slack would ya!"- Jermaine

"I am sorry, Rai! It is just this is a little bit stressing that we have to face something out of our league."- Kimiko

"It's okay. I understand."- Raimundo

"Thanks, Rai."- Kimiko

"For what?"- Raimundo

"For understanding me, silly!"- Kimiko

"Oh…. You're welcome…"- Raimundo

"Well since they won't be after me. I will get us some food."- Jermaine

"You sure?"- Raimundo

"Yeah, don't worries I am a Wudai Warrior like you guys so chill. So what should I get?"- Jermaine

"Here's my card. Us this to get food. Get rice, teriyaki chicken, sushi, and Miso soup. For drinks, most likely warm tea and pop soda. Oh, And also get Pocky!"- Kimiko

"Are you all fine with that?"- Jermaine

"Yes indeed!"- Omi

"I'd like beef and broccoli if they do have it."- Clay

"Yep…"- Raimundo

"Okay I will be back!"- Jermaine said as he walked out and away.

Chapter 12

Jermaine came back with food as Kimiko and Clay finished setting up a blanket to set the food on. Raimundo got up and sat down next to the blanket. Dojo sat on Raimundo's shoulder as his stomach rumbled.

"Sorry, I must be really hungry."- Dojo

"We are all."- Omi said as he sat beside Raimundo while Kimiko and Clay sat across from them starting to eat. Jermaine sat in the end of the blanket eating some rice.

Omi started eating the rice and Miso soup as Dojo started eating some sushi. Raimundo sipped some of his Jasmine Tea as he looked at each of his friends. He was glad that he met them, but he felt bad that he turned into an angel for it caused more troubles to come, especially with the new enemies who came.

"Hey…umm…I have a question to ask…"- Raimundo

"Shoot for it!"- Jermaine

"Well…umm…does it bother you guys…that I am an angel?"- Raimundo

"No, it doesn't. They are pretty and rare to see."- Omi

"It did at first, but not anymore 'cus I know you are not perfect and snobby like the rest of them. I like you the way you are no matter what happens, got it."- Kimiko

"Partner, human or angel does not make any difference; it is your heart that shows the true you."- Clay

"There is a history about demon and angel issues, but it does not concern us 'cus we are the new generation to bring out balance in the world."- Jermaine

"They all have a point and I agree."- Dojo

"Thanks, guys!"- Raimundo

"No problem, yo."- Jermaine

"You are welcome!"- Omi, Clay, and Kimiko.

"Why did you ask?"- Dojo

"Well…I don't know…I guess I just want to be sure about something. It is kind of complicated."- Raimundo

"It must be hard being an angel, having freaks after you, huh."- Jermaine

"Yeah… I guess…"- Raimundo

"It's okay. I understand if you feel uncomfortable and uncertain. We all get that way once in a while. Don't worry, once we rid of these new evil dudes, we can relax and talk it out, okay?" – Jermaine

"Thanks."- Raimundo

"Like I said, no problem. That's what friends do, yo."- Jermaine said as they all gathered and grouped hugged.

Few hours later, Omi and Jermaine checked outside to it was clear and safe as Dojo transformed into his huge form. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay hoped on first and the Omi and Jermaine. Once everyone was ready and on Dojo's back, they took off into the air and flew into China to the Xiaolin Temple.

Xiaolin Temple…

"What has taken you long, young monks?"- Guan

"We ran into some company."- Kimiko

"They were mostly after Raimundo."- Jermaine

"Why?"- Guan

"I have no clue."- Omi

"Probably to have their way with him I am guessing."- Jermaine

"Can I talk to Master Fung?"- Omi

"Go ahead, Omi."- Guan

As Omi went inside, Master Monk Guan turned to Raimundo and said, "Raimundo. If you think you can't handle this, please let us help protect you, okay."

"Sorry, Master Monk Guan, but I don't see the point in protecting me when they will still come after me till we defeat them. Besides…They will likely kill to get to me or worst… I know they will get to me soon, but at least I can do is stand my ground and fight. I have to face them sooner or later."- Raimundo

"Whatever you chose, remember you will not be alone to face them, you have us and your friends to help you."- Guan

"I will always remember that. Thanks."- Raimundo replied as he left to his room inside the temple.

Chapter 13

Chase's Lair…

Chase Young was training with his minions till the Scorpion King and Empress came in. He paused and turned to them, glaring.

"Empress Amara and King Shabaka…what do you want?"- Chase

"To see what you are up to of course."- Amara

"I was training till you fools showed up."- Chase

"Do not call us fools for we are not the ones to fall for an angel, an enemy of yours and our kind."- Shabaka

"Che, Like I care about the past anymore."- Chase

"So you rather love an angel instead of our kind?"- Amara

"It is none of business who I love and who I want to be with!"- Chase growled

"Whatever! I want to know if you'd like to join our clan?"- Amara

"I am not interested. I rather rule alone."- Chase

"You mean you rather rule with that angel of yours."- Amara

"Are you jealous of my dear angel of dark and light?"- Chase smirks

"Hmph! Whatever! I am leaving for now, but I will be back to make you on our side. Even if I have to slay the angel. I was planning to let him live…"- Amara

"You harm or lay a finger on him, you will pay dearly, fool."- Chase

"Oh my, aren't we protective over a little angel. Tell me how come you care for this angel?"- Amara

"Pray tell me, how you fell for a foolish demon?"- Chase

"At least he isn't an enemy of our kind."- Amara

"I was told love has no limits or standards the last time I checked. He makes me feel happy and complete. So, fucked off and go the hell away!"- Chase

"Fine! I will, but I promise to be back!"- Amara said as she left with Shabaka following behind. Once they left, his crow flew to him and sat on his right shoulder.

"My dear crow, watch over my angel for me."- Chase said as he gave the crow a strange looking bug as a treat. After his crow finished his treat, he flew to Raimundo was at. Chase turned to his cats and commanded them to watch over Amara and her son, Shabaka. He then went over to his globe to see Raimundo sleeping in his bed, tossing and turning. He frowned, wondering if his lover was having a nightmare.

On the mountains…

Shabaka and Amara look at the Xiaolin Temple with Ryuji, Claire, and Claira behind them standing tall with grins on their face.

"Empress Amara, Tsuneo and Orochi have betrayed you. They went after the angel-child by themselves."- Ryuji

"Give them a message that Tsuneo has a choice brings the angel-child to me and I give him a group of angels from heaven or I will slay him and Orochi."- Amara

"Yes, ma'am."- Ryuji said and turned into a black dragon and flew away to send Tsuneo and Orochi the message.

"I will have Chase in my clan one way or another!"- Amara

"What happens if he still refuses?"- Claire

"Then I will slay him…"- Amara

"Mother, I will slay him for you if the time comes."- Shabaka

"Thanks, my dear son."- Amara

"You're welcome, mother."- Shabaka

**GoddessWarrior****- **We are back in action, my dear readers!

**Kalos****- **Yeah, we are sorry that we all got busy, but guess what! I want to introduce you to Kaden!

**Kaden****- **Hi, guys! (Waves hand at readers as he hugs Kalos)

**GoddessWarrior****- **Now that you guys met Kalos' boyfriend, I will create another chapter tomorrow! Thanks for being patient, my readers and fans!

**Kalos****- **Do you have to tell others…

**GoddessWarrior ****– **Oh, they probably knew anyways. ~giggles~

See ya all tomorrow! (Waves good-bye while smirking)


	6. Part 5

**GoddessWarrior**: Hiya, everyone! Ready for part 5, chapters 14 to 16?

**Kalos: **Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?

**GoddessWarrior**: What is your problem?

**Kaden: **He woke up in the wrong side of the bed. (Kisses Kalos forehead)

**Kalos: **No I didn't! (pouts) I fell off the bed…

**Kaden: **My bad, baby.

**Kalos: **Didn't say don't call me that! I ain't a girl!

**GoddessWarrior**: Ain't is not a word and you do sound like a girl the way you bitch a lot.

**Kalos: **Not I don't!

**Kaden: **Baby isn't just a girl's nickname. It's a lover's nickname.

**GoddessWarrior**: True…

**Kalos: **Still, don't call me that!

**Kaden: **Why not, Kalos baby?

**GoddessWarrior**: (chuckles) Because he is getting embarrassed and he blushes so adorably! Kwai!

**Kaden: **Oh…I am sorry, baby! (hugs and kisses Kalos)

**Kalos: **I give up…

**Kaden: **Give up what, baby?

**Kalos: **Nothing…

**GoddessWarrior**: Awe! How sweet! (giggles and jumps up & down for joy) Well, now to the story! Disclaimer, Kalos-kun! Warning, Kaden-kun!

**Kalos: **Umm…Oh yeah! GoddessWarrior does not own Xiaolin Showdown, only the plot and few characters! Please enjoy!

**Kaden: **Warning, readers! If you do not like Yaoi or gay guys like us, do not read! If you dislike foul language or swearing do not read it! This is a Warning! Got it! If you don't like it, deal with it!

**Kalos: **KADEN! Stop causing trouble! They get it already! (swings his arms in the air)

(GoddessWarrior and Kaden laughs as Kalos pouts. Kaden pulls Kalos in a hug and kisses him on the forehead.)

**GoddessWarrior**: Get a room you two! Now onto the story! =^.^=

**Kaden & Kalos: ** Hey!

Chapter 14

At the Xiaolin Temple, In the Evening…

After the Xiaolin Warriors finished the tough training obstacle, they went inside the temple and ate a few homemade chocolate chip cookies that Kimiko and Raimundo made in the morning. Raimundo's white tiger cub named Mina came up to Raimundo and brushed against his legs, purring. Raimundo smiled down at Mina and then picked her up in his arms and walked into his room. He sat on his mat and put Mina on his lap and started to pet her as he listen to music on his MP3, humming to the tune.

Chase's black raven watched over the temple, especially Raimundo. It cawed at Shabaka who jumped over the temple walls and into the temple with Ryuji following behind. Ryuji quietly watched as Kimiko, Clay, and Omi were chatting and playing a game as Shabaka went towards Raimundo's cubicle. As he slowly open the door, Mina growled at the door, making Raimundo got up, turn off his MP3 and put it on his desk as he stood beside Mina. He heard stomping footsteps coming closer to his room. Suddenly he felt evil energy and stood in an defense stance ready for whatever was coming.

Shabaka smirked as he motioned Ryuji to come over. Once Shabaka came into Raimundo's room, Ryuji came in behind Shabaka and closed the door and locked it. Raimundo grabbed Mina and cradled her in his left arm and held out his Spear of Guan in front of himself and Mina as he stepped back. His wings slowly spread out ready to take flight over them and run out the door.

"Now, now, dear angel. How about you surrender to us and there will be less pain and suffering for you."- Shabaka

"I will not surrender! I rather fight and stand my ground!"- Raimundo

"Ryuji, go play with the angel-child while I take care of his friends."- Shabaka

"Yes, your majesty."- Ryuji

Once Shabaka left the room, Ryuji slowly stepped toward Raimundo. Raimundo charged at Ryuji and swung the Spear of Guan at him. Ryuji dodged the attack and grabbed the end of the Spear of Guan and pulled it out of Raimundo's grasp. He looked at carefully and then snapped it in half. He threw the pieces on the floor behind him and charged at Raimundo, throwing a few punches and swinging a few kicks. Raimundo dodged and blocked the attacks. Mina jumped onto Ryuji and bit hard into his shoulder. Ryuji growled in pain and anger. He grabbed Mina by the neck and threw her to the side. Raimundo ran towards Mina before she hit the ground yelling out her name, worried and fear for her life. He caught her in his arms and cradled her in his arms like a baby. He looked up at Ryuji and glared at him. Ryuji smirked as he healed his own wound and walked towards Raimundo. Raimundo took steps back as Ryuji came closer till his back hit the wall. He gasped as Ryuji stood in front of him, blocking his ways out.

"What's wrong, angel-child? Did I trap you and hurt your little cub?"- Ryuji

"Get the hell away, you bastard!"- Raimundo

"Hmm… I can't do that. Master needs you soon. So come quietly or I will have to kill your pet and torture you."- Ryuji

"Fine! Just let me give her to my friends and let them alone too!"- Raimundo

"Glad you agreed to come, dear angel."- Shabaka said as he walked in.

"What did you do to my friends?"- Raimundo

"I knocked them out. Now how about you leave her on your mat?" - Shabaka.

Raimundo carefully laid Mina on the bed and walked to Shabaka and stood in front of him glaring. Shabaka nod his head to Ryuji. Ryuji unsheathed his katana and swung it upon Mina. Raimundo turned around and flew in front of Mina with his winged wrapped around himself and Mina. Ryuji's katana slashed Raimundo's back. Raimundo yelped in pain and cradled Mina in his arms with his wings still wrapped around them.

"Grab the angel-child and go already before they awake!"- Shabaka

Ryuji nodded his head and grabbed Raimundo by the arm. Raimundo summoned an orb of wind with his right free hand and slammed it into Ryuji's stomach, making Ryuji smash into the wall. Raimundo gasped out surprised he summoned a wind orb. Shabaka growled angry and annoyed. He grabbed Mina from Raimundo's arm and threw her onto the matt and dragged Raimundo by the hair. Raimundo gasped and tried to pull Shabaka hand off his hair. Shabaka threw Raimundo into the wall and grabbed him by the neck.

"One more foolish move you make I will break a bone in your body and slay your friends. Got it?"- Shabaka

Raimundo tried to gasp for breath, but Shabaka squeezed his neck tighter till he chocked and sobbed. Shabaka smirked and dropped him to the ground. Raimundo coughed loudly and huffed and puffed. He looked up slowly and then blacked out. Shabaka lifted Raimundo and carried him onto his shoulder as he went out of the temple and gate with Ryuji following behind.

Chapter 15

At Shabaka's Lair at Night…

Raimundo was chained to the wall by his wrists, unconscious. Shabaka stood in front of him, amused. He observed the boy slowly, thinking on what to do to him. Ryuji watched Shabaka observe the boy, wondering why his majesty is interested in him, well beside the history and what the boy is. It felt like there was more.

"Claira and Claire, go get my chains and leather whips. Get some rope and a cloth too while you are at it. I want to torture him well. Ryuji, get my Blade of the Scorpions!"- Shabaka

"Yes, Master!"- Claira and Claire

"I shall do so right away, your majesty…"- Ryuji

As Ryuji, Claira, and Claire left, Shabaka smirked as the unconscious Raimundo as he brushed his hand on the angel boy's cheek. Raimundo slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain as he felt someone touch his cheek. He looked up at who it was and glared at them.

"I see you are awake, angel-child."- Shabaka

"Get your hand of my cheek and go away!"- Raimundo

"Now why would I do that?"- Shabaka

"If you don't I swear to god that I will kick you where it hurts."- Raimundo

"Oh my, aren't you all commanding and threatening. You should be in fear, especially in the condition and situation you are in now."

"I don't give a damn! Leave me the hell alone! And let me go!"

"I shall not, angel-child. So deal with it for I shall have my fun with you."

"What do you mean by fun with me?"

"You will see soon, dear angel-child."

Suddenly the doors open and in came the twins with the chains, leather whips, rope, and cloth that Shabaka ordered from them. Behind them came Ryuji with the Blade of the Scorpions. Shabaka smirks evilly with an evil glint in his eyes. Raimundo eyes widen as he realized what Shabaka had in mind for him. He tried to struggle his way out as Shabaka went to claim the Blade of the Scorpions, but with no success.

"Ryuji! Unchain the Angel-child and put him in my room. Oh, and tie him to the bed with the rope!"- Shabaka

"Yes, your majesty…"- Ryuji

"Claire and Claira go get my mother."- Shabaka

"Yes, Master!"- Claire & Claire

Ryuji did as Shabaka commanded. Raimundo tried to escape and struggle, but Ryuji ended up knocking him out, unconscious.

Chapter 16

Shabaka's Lair…

Once Raimundo woke up, he found his wrists and ankles tied to the bed posts by rope. The rope was a bite strange. It had small needles on it and felt the needles biting and stabbing his wrists and ankles. They bleed and hurt painfully. He watched his wrists and ankle bleeding and saw the blood drip onto the bed edges. Suddenly, he heard the door open and turned his head to see Shabaka walking in. Shabaka had a needle in his hand that has a substance in it. He stopped beside the bed and turned Raimundo head to the side to reveal his neck. Raimundo started to panic and then struggle, which annoyed Shabaka.

"Stop moving or It will hurt! And I will make your life living hell!"- Shabaka

"I don't care! Let me go, bastard!"- Raimundo

"Then you shall suffer the hard way."- Shabaka

"NOOO!"- Raimundo yelled out, struggling.

Suddenly the door to Shabaka's room flew open, revealing a very pissed vampire demon, Chase Young. Shabaka successfully injected the substance inside Raimundo before facing Chase. As Shabaka and Chase clashed in a battle, Raimundo tried to get up, but couldn't move his body and felt dizzy. He watched Chase and Shabaka battle each other, both fighting for him. Chase wanted to save him and love him. Shabaka wanted to torture, rape, and use him. But all he wanted was to be free and be held in Chase's arm. He wanted to see his friends and wanted to be carefree again, but couldn't because many evil beings wanted him dead, tortured, rape, control, and to use him. The only ones who really wanted him for being him was his friends, Sensei, and his lover.

While Raimundo was thinking and struggling, Chase and Shabaka argued and battled each other. Chase was pissed and outraged for what Shabaka did, but he was really worried about Raimundo. As he dodged all of Shabaka's attacks, he started an conversation with Shabaka that turned into an argument.

"What the hell was in that needle?"- Chase

"Just a drug to keep him immobilized. Why do care for an angel? Weren't the angels our enemies or have this angel-child changed you, hm?"- Shabaka

"You fool! How dare you taint and harm him! And it's none of you business who I care for and why I have changed!"- Chase

"I tainted him… well he has tainted you too with light…"- Shabaka

"I am not tainted! I love him as he loves me you fool."- Chase

"I am not a fool! I am the King Scorpion!"

"Che! Like I care. To me it doesn't matter what you are. If you harm my lover, I shall make you suffer painfully. Now get out my way and let Raimundo go!"-

"How dare you threaten me, you pathetic imbecile! A traitor like you shall be tortured close to death and bow to me."

"In your dreams I'd bow to you, you foolish king!"

"RRROOOOAAARRRRR!"

"ARGH!"

Chase Young and Shabaka threw extreme fire and lightning orbs at each other till the room exploited. Raimundo eyes widen as he were flying in the air by the explosion. Randomly, someone caught him mid-air and hugged him into their chest as they landed softly on the ground. Raimundo looked up to see it was Chase. He sighed and smile in relief as he grasped onto Chase's shirt to hold, onto him closer and tighter. Chase smirked at defeating Shabaka and happy to have Raimundo in his arms.

"Rai-dear, are you okay?"- Chase asked softly.

"I am now…thanks to you…"- Raimundo mumbled as he blushed. Chase leaned down and caught Raimundo's lips. They kissed and cuddled till Dojo came out and carried them back to the temple.

**GoddessWarrior**: I can't believe Japan! My favorite country I always and still want to go to, went and still going through Tsunami, Earthquakes, and Nuclear crisis! It is horrible! Everyone please help Japan! Donate and support them!

**Kaden:** Talking about Japan, what about the Chiyoko chick?

**GoddessWarrior**: I still…haven't heard from her. She was supposed to be here, but I know she said she was in England a week before it hit Japan.

**Kaden: **Anyways you were supposeto create the next chapter on 3/15/11…

**GoddessWarrior**: I said I was frickin' sorry! Besides next week, there will be more, so shut up!

**Kaden: **Make me! ~sticks tongue out~

**Kalos: **(Gibbs Smacks Kaden) Stop picking on Stephy-chan or no sex for a few weeks…months…

**Kaden: **No fair! (pouts)

**Kalos: **Sorry, did I hear the wind? -_-

**GoddessWarrior**: I think I did too! Heehee! =^.^=


	7. Part 6

**GoddessWarrior: **Hiya, Everyone! I am back in action! Sorry it took long!

**Kalos: **As long as you hurry and freaking write the next part!

**GoddessWarrior: **~Glares~

**Kalos: **~glares back~

**Kaden: **~comes in the room~ Is this a stare down contest?

**Kalos: **no…

**Kaden: **Then what?

**GoddessWarrior: **He's being grumpy! I think he needs some cuddling and cheering up! ~smirks~

**Kaden: **Kalos-dear? Did you wake up in the wrong side of the bed?

**Kalos: **~frowns~ No… you know what you did last night to me!

**Kaden: **I thought you loved it dear.

**Kalos: **Uh…

**GoddessWarrior: **Oh! Now to the Story! I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do own the plot and a few characters. If you do not like Yaoi, do not read it! And if do not like cursing, do not read it! If you have questions, please ask. Thanks you readers! And Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Xiaolin Temple…

In the Garden, the Xiaolin Monks were training till Chase came. Chase went up to Raimundo and kissed him softly on the lips and then turned to the others.

"I have some news. Shabaka, Amara, Ryuji, and twins are coming here soon with a huge army…"- Chase

"How long will they be here?"-Master Fung

"About half an hour."- Chase

"So do you know some of the army by any chance that we'd know?"- Kimiko

"Well… there is Wuya, Jack Spicer, Katnappe, Gigi**, **Hannibal Roy Bean, Mala Mala Jong, Vlad, Tubbimura, Sapphire Dragon, and Panda Bubba…The rest I don't know, but I do know there is vampires, demons, and harpies mostly. It seems Orochi joined them. Didn't see Tsuneo anywhere."- Chase

"We are in for a huge fight, partners."- Clay

"We are fudged…"- Raimundo

"Not if we get help."- Chase

"Who would help us besides Guan and Jermaine?"-Kimiko

"I would," Tsuneo said as he came over to them, "I may have threaten you before and did many horrible things, but now I have fallen in love with a…umm…human. And I want to…"

"I understand you. You're forgiven."- Raimundo

"How can you?"- Kimiko

"Cus' I just can."- Raimundo

"Look, Amara is my sister. Believe or not, I know her too well and I know how to rid of the curse."- Tsuneo.

"Really, How?" – Omi

"The Holy Pendant of course. Once it frees the good souls from her body and puts her to ashes, the curse will be lifted. Did you not know that?"- Tsuneo

"No we did not know! That's why we asked you! Augh!"- Kimiko

"What happen to your wrists and ankles, angel-child?" – Tsuneo

Raimundo looked down his wrists and ankles that are wrapped in white silk bandages as he told Tsuneo what happened. Tsuneo frowned as he looked carefully and then looked up to Chase.

"Chase, do you think that you and Guan could summon up Grand Master Dashi? Cus' it is possible just as you would summon the dead." -Tsuneo

"Wait a minute, if that is possible. Can't they summon Emperor Ur back to life?"- Chase

"Yeah, if they find the Resurrection Gem which was turned to a Wu somehow…"-Tsuneo

"Don't we need that to summon Grand Master Dashi?"-Omi

"Or do we just call upon a spirit for help and they will summon him forth."- Kimiko

"Nope, but we do need his element-Wind and his Wu-Eye of Dashi. We also need a Shrine to call him forth as well as chanting."- Tsuneo

"Chanting is easy for me!"- Omi

"Oh, here is the Eye of Dashi."- Kimiko

"My element is wind…"- Raimundo

"And now my young monks, I know a perfect shrine."-Master Fung

"Really? Where?"- Kimiko

"In a certain room that we call the Golden Ancient Buddhist Shrine Room, right?"-Omi

"Correct Omi, but now we call it The Great Shrine."- Master Fung

"Why?"- Omi

"Because I had the council to agree the old title is too long and a bit old."- Master Fung

"Is is still gold?"- Omi

"Omi, it has changed for gold is not what we really wanted in the first place. It is red and white with a little silver and gold along with blossoms and bamboo."- Master Fung

"Oh…"-Omi

"Anymore questions, young monks."- Master Fung

"How come Clay, Rai, and I weren't shown this?"- Kimiko

Master Fung sighed as they all walked and went inside the Great Shrine Room. Omi looked surprised by the changes in the room as he smiled and eyes lit up like it was Christmas. Clay and Kimiko looked surprised too. Tsuneo smiled, happy to be here for some reason. Master Fung and Dojo shared smirks as they seen their reactions. Raimundo stood in front of the shrine. It was a simple wooden shelf like stand (three shelves) with a red cloth that had silver and golden edges on top of it. A Buddhist statue was sitting in the middle of the shelf like stand with two candles beside it, one white and one red. Bottom shelf had relics and pictures of many monks of the temple that is surround by bamboo. On the top shelf there is holy water in a white bowl with a few blossoms floating on top of the water. On the bowl there were four Kanji symbols which stand for Water, Wind, Earth, and Fire. It was beautiful and unique. He looked at it in awe and turned to look at the other's reactions then turned to Master Fung and Dojo who shared a smirk and smiled when they looked at him. He smiled back and looked at the door way to see Chase come in.

"What took you long coming in?"- Kimiko

"Were you not just behind us?"-Omi

"I got distracted by Mina crying out to me."- Chase

"Is she okay?" – Raimundo

"Yes, I have my felines taking care of her, dear."- Chase

"Thanks…"- Raimundo

"Anything for you, love."- Chase

Raimundo blushed as Chase wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled him to his chest as he kissed him on the lips softly. Kimiko smirked as Clay smiled and Tsuneo chuckling.

"What's funny?"- Omi

"Well…a vampire head on heels for an angel and they are so cuddly…."- Tsuneo

"And lovey dovey! It's so *Kwaii!"- Kimiko (finishes Tsuneo's sentence and giggles)

Tsuneo snickers and the starts laughing as Chase glared at him. Guan comes in with Jermaine following, as they look up to see Chase holding Raimundo to his chest, they both shake their heads and smile.

"Hey, love birds."- Jermaine

"I see everyone is having a good morning."- Guan

"Yes, we are!"- Kimiko

"Indeed."- Tsuneo

"So let's start."- Guan

Everyone gathered at round the Shrine as Guan, Master Fung, and Omi chanted something in ancient Chinese as Kimiko yelled out Eye of Dashi as Raimundo summoned Wind. Suddenly a light flashed and a Spirit stood when the light disappeared, which revived Grand Master Dashi.

"Grand Master Dashi!"- Omi

"Hello young friends."- Dashi

"Grand Master Dashi we need your help!"- Omi

"Please call me Dashi. And yes, I know. So how are you doing Guan and Chase"- Dashi

"Good, Dashi."- Guan

"Fine…"- Chase

"He is more than fine. Aren't you Chase?"- Tsuneo (smirking)

"Yes… I am great."- Chase (annoyed)

"Tsuneo…I thought you passed away. I am glad you are alive."- Dashi

"Yeah, being a spy was horrible, glad it helped."- Tsuneo

"Spy for who?"- Omi

"Us."- Dojo

"Huh!"- Omi, Jermaine, Clay, and Kimiko. (in unison)

"How?"- Raimundo (confused)

"You see, me and my sister did not get along at first for I did not agree with her evil doings. So I pretended to agree so I could help Dashi, Alec, and Alice…"- Tsuneo

"Who's Alec and Aira?"- Omi (interrupts)

"They are Raimundo's parents."- Tsuneo

"Oh…"- Omi

"Anyways, I still continued to act as such to see Orochi, Amara, and Shabaka's plans. They want to destroy all humans or slave them and rule the Earth. They did slay all angels who live on the Earth back then except Raimundo of course, but they plan to torture and play with him like some doll of theirs, which is creepy and psychotic by the way."- Tsuneo

"You know I am right here."- Raimundo

"Oops, my bad, angel-boy. Accept my apologies. I just get carried away."- Tsuneo

"Hmm…apologies accepted."-Raimundo

"Anyways, the reason why they didn't is mostly because many years after defeating the Scorpion Emperor, Aira gave birth to Raimundo and while that happened, Shabaka's servant named Ryuji went after her, but Alec fought till he left, but threaten to comeback. Few days after birth, Aira and Alec decided to give their child, Raimundo, to a circus family and then left after blessing him and saying their good-byes. Before Alec left, he gave his medallion to Raimundo and then caught up with Aira. Few days later, Aira and Alec faced Ryuji, Amara, and their small army. They defeated the whole army. Exhausted, they used the last of their will, energy, and powers to seal Ryuji away in a small dragon spiritual box thingy, which they did. Amara slain Aira in front of Alec and then tortured Alec. She was trying to get him to tell her where their child was, but he refused as he stabbed her in the shoulder as he said, "You shall have this scar as a reminder for what you have done." This enraged Amara that she ended up using her favorite dagger to slash his throat and stabbed his heart. She left their bodies their as she disappeared to wait for the right day to bring revenge back to Earth. Funny thing is, Alec and Aira had peaceful smiles on their faces as life left their eyes…"

"So they live their life to their fullest and sacrificed their life for mine?"- Raimundo

"Yes…I am sorry, Rai…"-Tsuneo

"It's ok, but thanks for telling me."- Raimundo

"But when did all that happen?"- Kimiko

"Sixteen years ago…leave Raimundo to be only a few months old."- Dash

Tsuneo nodded his head and turned to Chase and then Dashi.

"I will help, since I am here. I guess we shall prepare."- Dashi

"There are only us! How are we suppose to defeat a huge army of thousands?"- Kimiko

"What about the humans. They can fight too, right?"-Tsuneo

"Problem is, if we warn them, they get suspicious of us."- Raimundo

"Che. I will handle it. I will be back. Tsuneo lets go and warn them."- Chase

"Do we get to play bad guys for a few seconds again?"- Tsuneo

"Yes."- Chase

"Oh boy! This will be fun!"- Tsuneo

As Tsuneo and Chase disappeared with Chase's cats, as Dojo, Master Fung, and the Xiaolin Warriors went to find a certain Shen Gong Wu called Resurrection Gem, while Guan and Jermaine stayed at the temple.

Kyoto, Japan…

The Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo looked around over and over again to look for the Resurrection Gem till Shabaka, Ryuji, Claire and Claira, Wuya, Jack, Hannibal Bean, and Katnappe stood in their way.

"Ugh! Can't you guys fight us later?"- Kimiko

"Are you not happy to see us?"- Claira (pouted)

"No, we are not. Now begone."- Kimiko

"I do not like her, Sis. I think we should tear her to pieces."- Claira

"Can we, master?"- Claire

"Of Course. Anything you like, my darlings."- Shabaka

"Yay! Thanks Master!"- Claira & Claire (in unison)

"First, let's collect their Wu that is left and destroy them. Chose whoever you want to fight. I don't care who just rid of them. Ryuji collect the Angel-boy."- Shabaka

"Yes your majesty."- Ryuji

Suddenly Shabaka summoned a tornado to bring out all the Shen Gong Wu as he summoned fire and lightning trying to destroy them, but Raimundo summoned wind and called out, "Typhoon Boom, Wind!"

As their attack blew Shabaka off his feet, the Wu scattered. Raimundo stood in front of Shabaka while Dojo collected the Wu through his mouth and inside him. Once he successfully collected all, he went on Master Fung's right shoulder. Shabaka stood up and smirked.

Dashi stood in a fighting stance as Shabaka circled him. Shabaka charged at Raimundo with a few punches and swipes. Raimundo dodged them as Ryuji out of nowhere grabbed him from behind and threw him inside a temple.

Chapter 18

*Kimiko & Omi vs. Claire &Claira…

Claire and Claira stood by each other sides as they summoned lightning bolts at Kimiko and Omi. Kimiko and Omi dodged them carefully and skillfully till one ripped Kimiko's right sleeve, leaving a gash on her arm. She fumed as she gave the death glare at the twins.

"I am sick of this game! I am so gonna kick your asses!"- Kimiko

"I agree! We shall defeat you! No more dodging! Time to show you some action!"- Omi

"That's right, Omi! You tell them!"-Kimiko

"Tornado Strike, Water!"- Omi

"Judalette Flip, Fire!"- Kimiko

Their attacks surprised them. Kimiko's attack knocked Claire against the wall while Omi's made Claira fly in air and crash hard into the ground.

"Wow! I can't believe our attacks were that strong that time."- Kimiko

"It is because we had good rest and training!"-Omi

"And also we swore to kick their asses and defeat them."- Kimiko

"How do you mere demons defeat us?"-Claire

"It is because we kept our promise to kick evils but to protect the world, duh!"-Kimiko

"I shall make you suffer for what you did to my sister."-Claire

"Wudai Neptune, Water!"- Omi

"Wudai Mars, Fire!"-Kimiko

Both Kimiko and Omi's final attack knocked Claire out cold. They gave each other a five once Claire body crumbled to the ground.

"We did it!"- Kimiko

"I am glad we defeated them. Now to help our friends!"-Omi

*Clay vs. Jack and Jack-bots

Clay faced Jack and his Jack-bots. Clay kicked, punched, and smashed the Jack-bots to pieces. Then he used his element attacks against Jack.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!"- Clay

Jack yelped as he was knocked off his feet by Clays Seismic kick. Clay ran to Jack and lifted him off his feet by the collar.

"Now you listen here, you darn for slimy no good snake. If you continue to fight by that no good emperor who wants all humanity and angels to suffer, I will not hesitate to kick your no good snake ass to Texas where my daddy will straighten you out and if that doesn't work we will seal you inside a box for eternity. Got it!"- Clay

"Oh please! I surrender! Jack-bots stop and lets go home! I want my mommy now!"-Jack

Jack left with his Jack-bots to go all the way home. Clay smirked as he went to meet up with Omi and Kimiko.

Chapter 19

Clay, Kimiko, & Omi vs. Wuya & Katnappe

Once Clay, Kimiko, and Omi teamed up and about to help Raimundo, Wuya and Katnappe stood in their way and challenged them.

"I shall challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Challenge is us two against you three. Game is simple: We will fight on a long bridge with water underneath. The way down is long, just to let you fools know. If one whole team falls, the other team wins. If we win you shall be our slaves as well as your powers are ours too. If you fools win, we will never go after Wu for a month. Do you accept? "-Wuya

"We accept!"-Kimiko

"You shall suffer a humiliating defeat!"- Omi

"We shall see, you little brat!"-Wuya

"Xiaolin Showdown! Gong Yi Tempai!"-Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Wuya, and Katnappe (all yell in unison as they stood in their fighting stance.)

Kimiko and Clay faced Wuya while Omi faced Katnappe. Wuya threw green blasts as Kimiko and then kicked Clay in the stomach. Kimiko dodged the green blast while Clay held his stomach as he winced in pain. The both looked at each other and nodded their heads as they signaled each other. Wuya frowned as they smirked at her. She summoned a few Golems as Kimiko and Clay threw their Wudai Weapons at Wuya as they called out:

"Arrow Sparrow!"- Kimiko

"Big Bang Meteorang!"-Clay

Small bird like flames and an earth-like glowing boomerang destroyed the Golems in a heartbeat and then crashed together into Wuya. Wuya screamed in pain as she fell to her knees. Clay lassoed and pulled her towards them. Once she was a few feet near them, Wuya threw green flames at Clay, freeing herself. Then she fly kicked him off the bridge. Kimiko frowned and angrily spin kicked Wuya off the bridge. As Wuya disappeared in the water, Clay waved to Kimiko and gave her thumbs up.

"Are you gonna be okay down there for a little while?"- Kimiko

"Yep, it's just the witch done here. So no biggy, Kimi."- Clay

Omi grabbed his Wudai Weapon from his robe and called out, "Shimo Staff!"

The Shimo staff went from being a blue small staff to a long blue staff. Omi strike Katnappe on her right side and then her head with his Shimo Staff, causing Katnappe to yelp out in pain. Katnappe growled as she spin kicked Omi. Omi skidded a few feet away. Katnappe ran towards him, but Kimiko stood in front of Omi and punched her in the face. Omi thanked Kimiko and then Monkey Fly Kicked Katnappe off the bridge.

Omi, Clay, and Kimiko gave each other high fives once the Xiaolin Showdown was over and headed towards Raimundo.

Chapter 20

Raimundo and Master Fung vs. Ryuji

Raimundo was about to stand up from being thrown into a temple, but Ryuji pulled him by the back of his robe and threw him into a wall. Raimundo gasped in pain as his back hit the wall. He slid to the ground on his knees. _'I don't know how much my body will take if I keep getting thrown into random walls. It hurts like hell…ugh…,'_ Raimundo thought as he got up slowly as Ryuji walked towards him. He stood in a fighting stance, ready to face Ryuji's next attack.

"For a Shoku Warrior, you seem like you can't face me that well."- Ryuji

"Your taunts ain't gonna bother me, dragon breath. If I were you I'd get a breath mint, 'cause I am sure your breath smells a lot from your taunts and twisted words."- Raimundo _('He has a point though. My body still weak from_ _earlier and days before, but I gotta stay strong no matter what.')_

"Why I ought a whip you into place, but my majesty have great plans for you."- Ryuji

"Tell him to get lost."-Raimundo

"You are pretty feisty and stubborn for an angel. I think I should straighten your pretty mouth, boy."-Ryuji

"You can try dragon breath."-Raimundo (_'damn this guy is annoying')_

Ryuji frowned as he transformed into a dragon and blew fire at Raimundo. Raimundo jumped out of the way, dodging the fire attack. Ryuji blew more fire at Raimundo, but Master Fung made the fire disappear in the air with the swipe of his hand.

"Are you okay, Raimundo?"- Master Fung

"Kinda…My body still in a bit of pain on and off which got worst by dragon breath throwing me into walls…"- Raimundo

"Hmm…maybe you should take some of those painkillers when we get home."- Dojo

"You did not take them?"- Master Fung

"They make me sleepy and nauseous."- Raimundo

"You will rest after this Shen Gong Wu is found. Now Dojo and you will go find the Wu while I face Ryuji."- Master Fung

"But don't you need help?"- Raimundo

"Suddenly Kimiko, Clay, and Omi stood by Raimundo side.

"Me and Clay will help Master Fung while you, Omi, and Dojo find the Wu."- Kimiko

"…Okay…"- Raimundo

"We will be fine, Raimundo. Do not worry. Now go!"- Master Fung

"Yes, Master Fung."- Raimundo

Raimundo, Dojo, and Omi ran off to find the Wu while Ryuji blew fire at Clay and Master Fung, but Kimiko absorb the fire for it is her element.

"You can't use my own element against me now, dragon breath."- Kimiko

Suddenly, Ryuji blew ice at Master Fung, Kimiko, and Clay, which Kimiko threw fire to melt it, leaving water to splash onto them.

"Now you got us wet, Kimi."- Clay

"So you rather be icicle instead and be frozen till someone frees you?"- Kimiko

"You have a point the, Kimiko. Good Job."- Master Fung

"Umm…thanks."- Kimiko

Ryuji turned into his Humanoid form and summoned a huge gust of wind to blow them away, knocking Master Fung, Kimiko, and Clay off their feet. Then he summoned Vines to form a cage around them, slowly the vines turned into stone. Kimiko and Clay glared at Ryuji from the cage as Master Fung looked around to see Raimundo and Omi running towards them with Dojo on Raimundo's shoulder.

Ryuji smirked as he summoned vines towards Raimundo and Omi. Raimundo summoned wind and threw it at the vines. The wind turned into a strange form of dagger, cutting the vines into many pieces. Omi tried to dodge them, but ended held down by the vines that turned to stone. Leaving him trapped and stuck there. Raimundo was about to summon more wind, but Ryuji came from behind him and kicked him in the back, making him fall onto his knees as he yelped in pain.

"Your back seems fragile lately. Maybe slamming into walls and things caused it, hm? To bad. Now you better hand over the Wu little dragon or else or the angel-child will have a broken bone or more."- Ryuji

"Never."- Dojo

Ryuji grabbed Dojo by the throat and threw him into a wall and then he pulled a dagger out and held it to Raimundo's throat. Raimundo gasped as Ryuji pulled him up by the hair and dragging him closer to his body.

"Now give it or I shall rape him and slit his throat! I won't play games this time!"- Ryuji

"Don't do it, Dojo…"- Raimundo

"Shut up, angel-child! Now hand it over!"- Ryuji

Dojo pulled the Resurrection Gem out and gave it to Ryuji. Ryuji pushed Raimundo to the ground and then put Dojo inside a stone vine cage. He then put the Wu into his pocket and grabbed Raimundo's wrist to pull him up to stand and pull him closer to his chest by holding him by the waist. Raimundo tried to push him off, but to no avail. Ryuji smirked as Raimundo gave up.

"You have grown weak by the pain you suffered, angel-child. Now to cut off your beautiful wings. They will be a nice decoration and useful to create an outfit. To let you know it will hurt majorly as cut them off… or slice them off. "- Ryuji

Raimundo eyes widen as vines circled around him as Ryuji let him go. The vines held him down as Ryuji summoned a huge great sword. Raimundo struggled, but had a hard time getting free. The vines pulled him down to his knees and held his arms towards the ground, making him almost look like he is bowing down. Ryuji swung his sword down as Raimundo closed his eyes shut tightly.

"Raimundo!"- Clay, Omi, Kimiko, an Dojo yelled out in unison as Master Fung eyes widen

Ryuji's sword sliced Raimundo's wings off, leaving them to crumble on the ground as he screamed in pain, gasping for breath. Tears shed from his eyes as the pain gotten worse. Ryuji smirked evilly as he kneeled in front of Raimundo and pulled his chin up to see his face and kissed him harshly on the lips and then slid to his neck and bit him very harshly and hard. Raimundo yelped in pain and balled up fists tightly as he desperately tried to push Ryuji off him. Ryuji released his teeth from Raimundo's neck and then flipped him over. Raimundo struggled till suddenly Ryuji was harshly pulled off him and thrown throw a wall and into a tree by Chase Young. Tsuneo freed Master Fung, Dojo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay while Chase's cats went to Raimundo's to comfort him and protect him. Chase charged at Ryuji with his Neginta, running it through Ryuji's heart and pulled it out. Ryuji crumbled to the ground and vanished into ashes.

"Holy shit! You really are pissed off!"- Tsuneo _('He's so in a violent mode… I hope Rai is okay…I can't believe he chopped his gorgeous winds off…')_

Chase went inside the temple and held Raimundo in his arms, close to his chest as Raimundo cried in his chest. Master Fung torn both of his sleeves and held it against Raimundo's wound where the angel wings use to be. Chase kissed the top of Raimundo's forehead and whispered comforting words in his ears till Raimundo passed out from pain and exhaustion.

**GoddessWarrior: **Hope you readers enjoyed it! Sorry for the wait! I was on vacation! I had lots of fun!

**Kaden: **Yeah, with your GF. Anyways me and Kalos are going away for a while so have fun alone.

**Kalos: **(Gibbs smack Kaden) Stop being a jerk! And nice action and drama by the way, Stephy-chan!

**GoddessWarrior: **Why thanks you! And I see you are doing Gibbs Smacks too! Did I rub it to ya?

**Kalos: **Yeah, and it works sometimes. Well start doing the next Naruto, so I can read more!

**GoddessWarrior: **Of Course! =^.^=


	8. Part 7

**GoddessWarrior: **I sent an email to Kalos that I will be putting up the chapter and he's excited

**Chiyoko: **That's good to hear

**GoddessWarrior: **Well here goes the next chapter! ^^

**Chiyoko: **Hurray!

**GoddessWarrior: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, I only own the plot of this story! Please enjoy! Oh, there is Yaoi (guy on guy action) and swearing too. If you do not like it, don't read it. If you like it, I love ya readers! ~hugs to the readers~

Chapter 21

Raimundo was in a deep sleep in the infirmary as Chase stood by his bedside with the Resurrection Stone in his hand. Tsuneo groomed Mina as she purred. Chase's cats fell asleep in a corner not too far from Raimundo's bed. In the garden, Master Fung, Dojo, Dashi, and Guan watched over Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Jermaine as they trained to get stronger. Suddenly a huge bang thundered in the air and into the ground. Smoke surrounded the garden till it dispersed to reveal Shabaka, Amara, Orochi, and their army of thirteen demons, nine vampires, and six harpies with Gigi**, **Hannibal Roy Bean, Mala Mala Jong, Vlad, Tubbimura, Sapphire Dragon, and Panda Bubba.

"Shit! We might get our asses kicked!"- Kimiko

"Not if we have a say in it! Let kick their butts!"- Jermaine

"Let's show them how we turn a no good snake to a pulp!"- Clay

Kimiko, Jermaine, Clay, and Omi stood in there fighting stances as Master Fung, Dashi, and Guan stood behind them, ready to fight and defend. Tsuneo stood outside in front of the temple with Chase's cats with him ready to defend the temple to keep enemies out to protect Raimundo. Chase stood beside Tsuneo glaring at Shabaka and Amara.

"Hand over the Resurrection Gem and the angel-child or Earth shall suffer."- Amara

"We shall not, sis! This has gone too far. I challenge you to a duel or maybe a Xiaolin Showdown instead, eh?"- Tsuneo

"Hmm…depends. What's the Showdown challenge?"- Amara

"Us versus you and your army. We will play soccer. Five point score. If we win, you rid of Raimundo's curse and leave us alone for a month. If you win then you get the Resurrection Gem and take whoever you want…"- Tsuneo

"Which will be the wingless angel-boy named Raimundo! So it's a deal!"- Amara

"So are we fighting?"- Raimundo slowly walking out of the temple and stood by Chase's side, not looking to well still.

"You can't be in the fight, Rai."- Chase

"Why not?"- Raimundo

"You are not well enough and…"- Chase began but Amara cuts him off

"Because you and the gem are what we are fighting for! So deal with it, child!"- Amara

"Now let's begin!"- Shabaka

"Xiaolin Showdown! Gong Yi Tempai!"- Everyone (except Raimundo and Mina)

Raimundo pouted as held the Resurrection Gem in his hand and petted Mina with his free hand. He watched as they began the Showdown which was his favorite game, Soccer, but was interfered by a strong Earthquake and ended the Showdown somehow.

"What is going on? Why did it end?"- Kimiko

"Why did the Showdown stop when it hasn't even begun, Master Fung?"- Omi

Then a bright light flashed in front of them and once it vanished, it shown two angels. One with black wings and the other with white wings.

"Huh? Is that you Alec?"- Tsuneo

The black winged angel named Alec nodded his head as the white winged angel said, "Yes it is Alec! And I am Aira. You may not remember me."

"I do remember you so. You are still as beautiful as ever. So how are you two alive? I miss you two a lot!"-Tsuneo

"Well I created a diversion of us like a double ganger to distract Shabaka and Amara as we handed our child to Aira's old friend who has a huge family and runs a circus. Once I sensed our diversion destroyed and that our enemies were defeated, Aira and I finished up defeating almost all evil,. Then we restored Earth back to normal."- Alec

"Are you saying we were defeated by your doubles or whatever?"- Amara

"Well, duh! I thought ya knew. Anyways, we came to deal with this problem. Now are you gonna stop this foolishness or we have to fight face to face?"- Alec

"I will fight you!"- Shabaka

"We both will my son."- Amara

"Well, my love, me and Tsuneo will fight while you care to our dear son, okay?"- Alec

"Are you sure that you two don't need my help?"- Aira

"Sweet! Just like old times! We are gonna kick ass together!"- Tsuneo

"We will be fine, dear, but if things get rowdy, you may join in."- Alec

"Already then, Hun! Go for it!"- Aira

"So can we start now?"- Tsuneo

"Is it just me or is Tsuneo a bit more energetic and childish?"- Kimiko

"Well I will be damned! He sure is!"- Clay

"Wait! You three used to kick butt?"- Omi

"Yeah… well we did used to live on Earth, ya know. We were warriors too. Aira is wind, I am Fire, Tsuneo is Earth, and …"- Alec

"I, Naida, am the water warrior. We are still warriors though, but not on Earth, in Heaven we are."- Naida finished Alec's sentence

"Great, it's you."- Tsuneo

"Mutual feelings back, baka."- Naida

"I was joking! Why can't you take a joke still?"- Tsuneo

"Cus you are annoying and I am a serious person."- Naida (smirks)

"So how's life treating you anyways, oh dear serious person?"- Tsuneo

"It's fine. You?"- Naida (chuckles)

"I'm good- Wait! What's funny?"- Tsuneo

"You fell for it. I ain't serious anymore. I am too laid-back now."- Naida (laughing)

"Really?"- Tsuneo

"Yes, really… As, Alec was saying we went to Heaven as warriors when Heaven, Hell, and Underworld were connected to the Spirit World and Earth. We each have wings. I am half Nymph and half Fairy. We are pretty rare to see considering half-breeds are born about twice a month while full-breeds are born as many times they want per month. So how we get to Heaven, well we fly. I have light blue fairy wings; Tsuneo has demonic-bat like wings, Alec black angel wings, and Aira white angel wings. Then you know that Wuya is Earth, Chase is Fire, Guan is Water, and Dashi is Wind. Though, I have to admit, I used to think Dashi was wind due to his personality and skills, but hey what can I say."- Naida

"I can't believe it! This is the most you ever talked! You amaze me, Naida-chan!"- Tsuneo

"I can't believe you fools! I shall take my leave for now, but I will be back for the Resurrection Gem and I will make you all suffer dearly!"- Amara

"Talking about that…hmm…I have a late birthday present, for you my dear son. Please come here, Rai."- Aira (stretches her hand out for Raimundo to take)

Raimundo walked over to his mother, Aira and put his hand onto Aira's. Wind and glowing orbs surrounded them and strange dark energy came out of Raimundo's body and evaporated in the air as the wind and orbs disappeared. Aira then twirled Raimundo around as Alec softly put his hands on Raimundo's back where is wings used to be. Suddenly, Alec's hands glowed as black white wings grew from Raimundo's back fully and beautifully. Alec and Aira stepped back as they smiled at Raimundo.

"No way, this is so awesome! I have my wings back! Thanks Mom and Dad!"- Raimundo

"Also I rid of the curse my dear. Oh, and Amara leave them alone. The battle is between us and you. The Xiaolin dragon warriors have better things to do."- Aira

"How dare you!"- Amara

"Yeah, yeah."- Alec

"How about we fight already and settle it?"- Tsuneo

"We will indeed!"- Shabaka

"I will join you, Amara and Shabaka."- Orochi

"Who else will join us in conquering them?"- Amara

"If ya join her, you will be punished afterwards for I do not fight pretty."- Alec

"So if you wanna live, I'd leave while you still can 'cus Alec is has powers close to God."- Naida

"Since Aira, is not fighting, I will fight by your side Alec."- Chase

"I'd like my son's mate to fight by me. Oh, and Chase your forgiven by the way."- Alec

The army of thirteen demons, nine vampires, and six harpies stayed by Shabaka, Amara, and Orochi's side while Gigi**, **Hannibal Roy Bean, Mala Mala Jong, Vlad, Tubbimura, Sapphire Dragon, and Panda Bubba left running away in fear of Alec and Chase,

Chapter 22

*Alec & Chase vs. Amara & Shabaka

**Tsuneo & Naida vs. Orochi

***Guan, Dashi, Master Fung, Kimiko, Jermaine, Clay, and Omi vs. the Army of thirteen demons, nine vampires, and six harpies

Aira and Raimundo sat watching them in the garden as Chase's cats surrounded them to protect them from anyone attacking them. Mina laid on Raimundo's lap purring, as Raimundo petted her as he and Aira chatted while watching the battle…well war you could say.

"They have been cruel to you, but I am glad that me and your father rid of the curse and healed your wings. Hmm…Your wings are much more softer than mine and your fathers. You know that you can make them disappear and reappear whenever, right?"- Aira (softly touches Raimundo's wings)

"No I did not know, mom."- Raimundo

"Well it's simple you just imagine them to disappear or appear and it just happens like that. See and watch!"Aira

Aira closes her eyes and imagine her wings to disappear. Her wings slowly get smaller and disappear in her back as glowed in a white glimmering color, doing so.

"Wow!"- Raimundo

"Now you try!"- Aira

Raimundo did as his mother shown him and they disappeared. He opened his eyes smiling, amazed. Aira smirked and patted his head.

"You are a quick learner like your father. You look so much him and me. I wish we could spend time with you every day, but we can visit once or twice a week though…"- Aira

"I understand. You two have things to do, right?"- Raimundo

"Well yes, we have missions to accomplish and protect the innocent as well as guiding them. Also, we have errands too. We also watched over you. We know what you all do and I am proud of you, but remember this: We all do mistakes no matter whom or what we are and we can fix them in our own little ways."- Aira

"I know mom. I will!"- Raimundo.

Aira and Raimundo hugs each other as a few demons crashed into the wall a few feet away from them.

"You know there is always something happening."-Aira (whispers)

"Tell me about it."- Raimundo (mumbles)

~ Guan, Dashi, Master Fung, Kimiko, Jermaine, Clay, and Omi vs. the Army of thirteen demons, nine vampires, and six harpies~

"Take that! You have been humiliated defeated!"- Omi yelled out as he defeated three demons with his Shimo staff and water techniques

"Does he ever get tired of saying that?"- Aira

"Nope!"- Raimundo

Kimiko throws fire balls at the other three harpies, burning them to ashes as Jermaine and Clay knocks out the other three harpies with punches and kicks. Guan and Dashi finally defeated the nine vampires as Omi and Master Fung finally finished defeating the last of the demons.

~Tsuneo & Naida vs. Orochi~

"Wooden Coffin Smash, Earth"- Tsuneo (a wooden shaped as a coffin smashed into Orochi)

"Ice Blade, Water!"-Naida (summons a sword made of Ice and slashes it at Orochi)

Orochi slams into a wall by the wooden-like coffin as a huge cut forms on his chest. He growls and summons five demon snakes and commands them to attack. Tsuneo smirks and punched the ground, making a huge Earthquake that caused the Snaked to falter and fall.

"Major Cosmic Earthquake, Earth!"- Tsueno

"Tornado Strike, Water!"- Naida

Water Tornadoes attacked the snakes and spin them till it smashed them into a wall. Tsuneo summoned earth coffin to bury them into the ground and crushed them, defeating them.

Naida jumped into the air in fly kicked Orochi in the face as Tsuneo spin kicked him on the right side really hard, making him grunt in pain. Naida the punches him the stomach making him crumbled to the ground. Orochi having enough grabbed Naida's leg and swung and spinned her around, then let go, making her smash into a wall.

"Naida!"- Tsueno

Orochi grabbed Tsuneo by the arm and spinned him to face him and punched him in the face and then shoved him into a tree. Then he spinned kicked Tsuneo in the right side of his neck, leaving a huge bruise forming. Tsuneo held his neck and glared at Orochi. Orochi smirked as he threw bunch knives at Tsuneo, which he dodged them except two. One hit his left shoulder, the other in the stomach. He fell to his knees grunting in pain as he tried to pull the knife out of his stomach and shoulder. Orochi walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him of the ground. He held a knife to Tsuneo's neck and whispered, "Want it slow or quick?"

"Death or Sex?"- Tsuneo (smirking)

"Don't you dare joke with me, fool!"- Orochi

"Or what? Slash me open? Go for it?"- Tsuneo

Suddenly, Orochi eyes widen as he looked at his chest to see a Celtic dagger through his chest. Naida stabbed him in the back and though to his chest. Exhausted, she clasped to her knee, catching her breath as Orochi fell to the ground dead as Tsuneo fell to his knees panting and grunting in pain.

"I guess that's over and done, eh?"- Tsuneo

"Better be frickin over! I am sick of this shit! I need a vacation!"- Naida

"I agree…"- Tsuneo

~Alec & Chase vs. Amara & Shabaka~

Alec and Amara kept fighting as Chase and Shabaka stood a few feet away from each other, glaring and finally Shabaka spoke.

"Once I defeat you, your mate will be mine. I will take good care of him till I devour him. It will be delightful. I can wait to taste his blood, body, and soul."- Shabaka

"Over my dead body you will touch him! I will make sure you are dead this time!"- Chase

"I think it will be you, who shall die!"- Shabaka

Shabaka charged at Chase with his broadsword ready in hand as Chase stood in defense as he held his Neginta in his right hand ready to combat. Shabaka kept slashing at Chase as Chase parried each attack. Chase finally had enough; he kicked Shabaka in the stomach and then tripped him, making him fall to the ground. He help his Neginta against Shabaka's chest in a threat that if he moved, he'd thrust it in his chest.

"You think that will stop me?"- Shabaka

"No, I don't, but I would like to know what your true plans are."- Chase

"So a chat, eh?"- Shabaka

"…"-Chase

"Well, it is obvious that we want to resurrect my father and slave the E…."- Shabaka

"I know there is more to that."- Chase (interrupts)

"To impregnate your mate and make him ours so we can have children that will be half breeds with unique powers. Though, it will be too bad that you won't live to see him suffer."-Shabaka

"How do know that they will have supposed powers? And you know that males cannot have children unless they have a particular female part or parts. So your plans have many flaws."- Chase

"Silly Chase, we demons can impregnate any breeds and genders even you can impregnate him. Since he is half angel and half fallen angel, it will be interesting how the outcome of his children will be like. If you impregnate him, the children will be abominations that will be beautiful and powerful children. I'd like to see what powers they will gain and what will be fall them. "- Shabaka

"To bad for you. You will not touch him with your filthy hands for you shall die."- Chase

Shabaka smirked and grabbed the end of Chase's Neginta. He pulled it out of Chase's hand and smashed it into pieces and then charged at him. Chase dodged him as his right eye raised up. Shabaka threw a bunch of daggers at him that blazed with flames. Chase frowned as he dodged each one and then charged at Shabaka with a high jump kick into his chest, knocking him down again. Then he grabbed a dagger off the ground and stabbed Shabaka through the heart. Shabaka screamed in anger, anguish, and pain as he turned into ashes by Chase's flames that he summoned in his hands and onto Shabaka's body. Once Shabaka turned into ashes, it scattered away and disappeared in the air.

Meanwhile, Alec and Amara swords clashed together. Amara kept slashing and bring her sword upon Alec, but he kept dodging and parrying her sword attacks. Amara finally had enough, summoned lightning to crash upon Alec. Alec tried to dodge it, but his hand where he held his weapon and arm got hit, making him lose his gripped on his sword, dropping it. He cursed under his breath and summoned fire in his free, uninjured palm and threw it Amara who yelped as it hit her on her left shoulder. She glared at Alec and charged at him with her sword raised. Once she stood in front of Alec, she thrust her sword into his stomach. Alec's eyes widen and grunts as she roughly pulled her sword out and kicked him harshly, making him crash into the temple walls.

"Alec!"- Aira (yells out and runs towards Alec)

Amara smirks as she vanishes and reappears behind Raimundo. She held her sword at his throat. Once, Raimundo felt cold medal at his neck, he knew it won't well. He glanced to see Amara holding the sword to his neck. Amara smirked as she grabbed him by the hair and dragged him along with her while she still held the sword to his throat.

Aira healed Alec as Alec stubbornly got up and told her to stop. She pouted and turned to see Amara taking Raimundo away. Aira gasped and yelled out Raimundo's name. Alec turned to see what Aira saw. He frowned and disappeared and reappeared above Amara and shoved her off Raimundo and knocked the sword out of her hand. Then he double fist palmed her. She dodged his attack and then side kicked him in the face sending him a few feet away. Raimundo leg swept Amara, tripping her and then ran to Alec's side. Alec got up quickly and summoned fire in his hands.

He threw fire at Amara. Amara dodged his attack and threw a few daggers at him. Alec dodged them except one that actually left a cut on his arm. Raimundo summoned a huge gust of wind and sent it against Amara. Amara tried to fight it, but the wind was so strong that it blew her into a tree. Amara growled and summoned some daggers that were a flamed and sent a bunch of them flying into Aira, Alec, and Raimundo. Alec grunted in pain, Raimundo yelped in pain, and Aira slightly screamed in pain as daggers slashed cut wounds onto their body, burning slightly by the flames that were on the daggers. Alec and Aira fell to their knees panting and grunting in pain as Raimundo fell to the ground passed due to pain and past wounds reopening.

Amara smirked at her handy work and summoned vines to wrap around Alec and Aira's arms, legs, and waist holding them to the ground, still on their knees. She summoned fire around them to slowly burn them as she stood by Raimundo's side as she picked him up by the collar and dragged him to where Aira and Aiden were slowly being consumed by flames. She shook Raimundo to wake up to force him to watch his parents die slowly. He tried to get free from Amara's grasp on his robe collar. Then he had an idea, he summoned wind blades to cut his robe off him, freeing him from Amara's grasps and summoned cold strong winds to rid of the flames. Alec and Aira passed out from the flames and major injuries they received. Raimundo looked over their injuries as he glared at Amara.

Suddenly Chase's cats and Mina charged at Amara, fighting against her with all their might till Chase came behind Amara and slammed her into a tree by her neck. He glared at her angrily as he burned her with his flames making her scream out in agony and rage. Once she turned to ashes, Raimundo used his wind to blow it far away. As Raimundo and Chase watched the ashes fly away, Chase put his arm around, Raimundo's waist and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

**GoddessWarrior: **I hope you all enjoyed it! There is one more chapter left! So hold on to your head before it explodes! Now onto the next Chapter! =^.^=

**Chiyoko: **You mean Part and Chapters, silly. ^^

**GoddessWarrior: **Oh yeah! LOL


	9. FINAL PART!

**GoddessWarrior: **his is last chapter of "Angel of Light and Darkness!" Please Enjoy! By the way, I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but do own the plot. Now Read and Enjoy! =^.^=

Final Chapter!

One month later at the Xiaolin Temple….

"Well, we have to head back to Heaven's gates now, my dears."- Aira

"Do you really have to, mom?"- Raimundo

"Yes, Rai-chan, but I will try to visit you as soon as I can."-Aira

"Well, we will, cus I will come along too to see you my son."- Alec

"So where is your lover?"- Aira

"He said he will be back a week an ago, but he hasn't came back since. I am starting to get worried."- Raimundo

"Hopefully he comes back soon. Well, we really…."-Aira

"Leaving already?"- Chase (walks up to them, smiling)

"Chase! Where have you been?"- Raimundo (pouts)

Chase smirked and took out a small box from his black robes that he wore since he rid of most of his evil plans and deeds. He kneeled in front of Raimundo and took his right hand in his. With his other hand he held out the small box that opened to reveal a green forest-colored gem that matched his eyes.

"Raimundo, would you marry me?"- Chase

"You disappear for a week for this. Oh my god! Yes I will marry you! I love you so much!"- Raimundo

Chase slipped the ring on Raimundo's finger and kissed his hand. Raimundo blushed. Chase smiled and stood up to pull Raimundo closer to his chest and pulled his chin, to bring him into a passionate deep kiss. Everyone cheered. Suddenly, two monks came out. Monk one pointing at Raimundo and the three other dragon warriors angrily.

"You have all broken many rules of the temple. You all should be banned from here!"- monk one

"So! We break a few rules of Heaven for good reasons!"-Alec

"Like father like son, eh!"- monk two

"You seriously are going to ban them?"-Chase

"Yes!"- monk one

"Why? We did nothing wrong to unbalance the world?"- Omi

"One, working with evil like they are friends and lovers. Two, bringing destruction to the temple grounds. Three, engaged to evil doer! Four, there shall be no marriages, sex, foul languages…"- monk one

"Oh! Shut the fuck up, already!"- Alec (cuts monk one off)

"Alec?"- Aira (warning him for bad language, but smirks)

"You monks are fools ya know that, right? You cannot choose who to love for love bring two together, being opposites or same sides or whatever, does not matter. Love is not defined. Look at me, I am a fallen angel who loves a pure angel and we have a son who is half of both of us. We all love each other no matter what. And you have no right to judge anyone! Only God does! So I'd forgive them and apologize to them! Now or else!"- Alec

"You have no right either!" – monk two

"No shit, Sherlock!"- Alec

"He was trying to say is God only has right to judge us and that forgiving and apologizing to each other brings us together. I know Chase used to be fully evil, but he is changing slowly for Raimundo. Evil to almost good is better than giving up for a loved one. Alec was lost before and almost cause something bad to happen not intentionally, but he realized in time he just feel out of place and need a reason to live and do good even if other judged him as foulness, when he is not. We all beings and creatures make mistakes, but we try to make things better for the ones we love in treasure that is what makes us special and unique, besides our differences, we make the world go around and change. We have to balance good and evil for too much evil is bad and too much good is not good either. Both causes problem, but both together bring balance. So it's better to be neutral to understand all."- Aira

"For a pure angel, you are strange and are right in a way. We are sorry and please forgive us. We forgive and apologize to you dragon warriors. I guess angry and confusion has made us do silly things…"- monk one

"I do ask for the same as agree to what he says."- monk two

"Well, now that it is settled! I forgive all for everything! And I am sorry for leaving early, but God needs us to do our duties."- Aira

"Yeah….don't forget he want to reward us as well we have to leave something behind as proof of all of past and present as well as a reward to all in a way to bring balance to all."- Alec

"What do ya mean?"-Naida

"Our dear son, we congratulate you as well to you Chase, but we have to go and leave you behind for you are part of Natural World as well as everyone hear even if I am from Heaven, but you my dear son is a legacy of ours….we love you! You complete and balance things as well as your friends do. Be as one!"-Aira

"Our dear son, I love you so much too as well your mother. Remember to protect the world and follow your heart. Chase you better be good to him and don't hurt him in any way or else…." –Alec

"Yeah, I know! Thanks for your blessings and your warnings! I bless you two back."- Chase

"I love you both mom and dad. And dad, did ya have to?"- Raimundo

"Yes, it's my job as your father unless you want your mom to, but trust me she is actually scary when pissed that's why I prefer her loving, pure self."- Alec

Raimundo smirked and hugged Aira and Alec. They all embraced each other and in five minutes, they let go as Aira and Alec opened their wings and flew away, slowly disappearing.

"Well, I will leave myself."- Naida

"I will go along with ya!"- Tsuneo

They both disappeared too. Monk Guan and Jermaine went back to their temple. Dashi smirked and said his goodbyes as he went through a portal to the Spirit World. Master Fung, Dojo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi went into the temple to have tea with monk one and two. Leaving Chase and Raimundo to have time for spend time with each other.

"So want to go somewhere special with me?"- Chase

"To where?"- Raimundo

"Well, dinner and then a hotel…."= Chase

"I do."- Raimundo

Chase and Raimundo disappeared and reappeared at a fancy restaurant and then afterwards to the hotel where they were making out and then turned to teasing to giving each other pleasure. Chase then prepared him slowly and teasingly stretching him and playing with his prostate teasingly. This made Raimundo moan in pleasure and call out his name.

Chase! Please….just stop and…fuck me already! Chase!"- Raimundo

"As you wish my lovely angel."- Chase (smirks)

Chase plunged into Raimundo's entrance, entering and hitting his lover's prostate; happy to her his moans and name being called out. He went from pounding him slowly and them faster till they both came and lay on the bed exhausted and panting. Raimundo laid his head on Chase's chest as Chase embraced him and kissed him on the forehead. They both fell asleep peacefully.

The next day, Raimundo and Chase came back to the temple to have tea and enjoy their day with their friends at Xiaolin Temple.

THE END

**GoddessWarrior: **Hoped ya all enjoyed it! I will be working on new Fanfic stories and post them up very soon! So keep an eye open! ^_^


End file.
